Tornado
by SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyFAN
Summary: A deadly tornado hits LA. It takes the Chipmunks and Chipettes to the future, where they all hate each other. Except for Simon and Jeanette, who've managed to stay close. Now it's up to them to reunite their siblings, and go back to the past. SxJ AxB TxE
1. Everything's Calm Before the Storm

**Hellooooo =) I came up with this idea as I was studying locus' for my geometry midterm tomorrow -.- Anyways, I worked really hard on this, so please review. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

One Friday, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat in the cafeteria of their high school. Simon sat next to Jeanette, Alvin next to Brittany, and Theodore next to Eleanor. While the others were talking about their day, Simon and Jeanette were talking about the weather. There was a tornado expected to hit Los Angeles the next day. They had just discussed weather patterns in their science class, and were fascinated by the fact that a tornado was expected to hit.

"I can't believe a tornado is going to hit tomorrow! It's expected to be the worst one in fifty years!" Jeanette exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"A tornado? What?" Brittany frantically questioned.

"There's going to be an F5 tornado tomorrow. That's the worst possible tornado type! And it's extremely unusual for a tornado of that strength to be hitting Los Angeles."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"We can evacuate, but it's pretty pointless. Besides, all you need to stay safe is a basement with a bathroom."

"But, Jeanette, we don't have a basement!"

"Oh, I forgot,"

"How could you forget? We are going to die tomorrow, and it will be because of you!"

"Relax, Brittany. We have a basement, with a bathroom. You can just come stay with us." Alvin tried to soothe her.

"Well, that's a great offer, but we're all gonna die!"

"No we're not. Besides, the chance of a tornado of that strength actually hitting are less than 0.1%. More than likely, it either won't hit, or will be much weaker than expected." Jeanette stated.

"I still think we're gonna die," Brittany said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Simon whispered into Jeanette's ear.

"I can't help that she doesn't watch the weather. And when she found out, I would've had to tranquilize her. She tends to overreact." she whispered back.

"You think?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

The bell rang, and they all got up from their chairs, and grabbed their book bags. They walked to their next classes together, before splitting up into their individual classrooms. The only two who had identical schedules were Simon and Jeanette. They went to calculus, Alvin went to history, Brittany went to art, and Eleanor and Theodore went to science.

In calculus Simon and Jeanette continued to chatter about the tornado, just like everyone else in the class. Then Simon completely changed the subject.

"When do you think you're coming over? Tonight?"

"Probably, although it's practically pointless,"

"But we get to spend time together!"

"That's the only thing I'm looking forward to. I'm not looking forward to sitting in the bathroom all day, especially with Alvin and Brittany fighting one minute, and making out the next."

"I completely agree," he said

They tried to pay attention, but they already knew everything the teacher was talking about. So, they continued to talk.

"What're we going to do tomorrow?" he asked

"I'm not sure. We'll probably be too busy making sure everyone stays calm to do anything,"

"We can still talk, and kiss," he said, winking.

"Yes, we can, but I'd prefer to do that in privacy," she answered, smiling.

"We can sit in the hallway. There are no windows in there, plus we'd still have the protection from all of the plumbing."

"True," she agreed. "We'll work it out tomorrow, if that tornado hits."

"So many girls are going to get pregnant because they think it's the end of the world," he commented, snickering.

"I have a feeling one of them may be my older sister,"

"I have a feeling that the father would be my older brother,"

"I'll just have to sleep with one eye open tonight," she said, sighing.

"As will I," he agreed

He put his arm around her shoulders, and they stood quiet until the bell rang. Calculus was their last class of the day. School was finally over for the weekend. Well, for them anyway. Their siblings were still in school, but because Simon and Jeanette were considered "geniuses", their school day was shorter than the other students. They walked out of the classroom, and walked to Simon's car. He would drove her to school and back every day, even though she had a car. They drove mostly in silence, their minds wandering about the day ahead. They pulled up to Jeanette's house.

"You can come in if you want," she said, undoing her seat-belt.

"I'd love to,"

He parked the car and they both got out. Jeanette pulled her keys out of her book bag, and unlocked the front door.

"Make yourself at home," she said. She dropped her book bag on the floor, and walked into the kitchen.

"Wuld you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked, trying to be a good hostess.

"Only you," he said, kissing her passionately.

When the kiss had ended, Jeanette asked the question again.

"Seriously, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I already answered your question,"

"Food or liquid-wise." she said, smiling.

"No thank you,"

"Ugh, I have to pack," she said, groaning to herself. She hit her head against the wall.

"I could help you if you want,"

"No, you're my guest, and it's my job anyway,"

"I insist,"

"No, I don't need your help. But, you can keep me company while I pack."

"Sounds good," he said smiling.

She wanted to sit on the couch and relax, but it was better not to put the packing off.

"Let's go," she said.

He followed her up the stairs, and they walked into her room, which as usual, was a mess.

"I'm sorry about the mess," she apologized "It's just how I stay organized. I know where everything is when it's like this."

"I understand. It's not like you can't find anything,"

He sat down on her bed, as she dug in her closet to find her suitcase. When she finally found it, she put the necessities into it. Her usual clothes, pajamas, a brush, hair bands, etc. She then went into the bathroom, and put her toothbrush and toothpaste into the bag. Her bag was simple, and complete.

"I finished," she said to Simon, who was reading a book on her bed.

"That was fast," he commented, looking up from the book.

"Well, I'm no Brittany," she said.

They both laughed, and then Simon hopped off of the bed. He put the book back where he found it, and carried her suitcase downstairs for her. He put it next to her book bag, and then they sat on the couch together. She put the tv on, and then leaned up against him. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they sat there. The weather channel was on, and the weather girl was talking about the tornado.

"If you are living in the Los Angeles area, we are asking that you please evacuate. This tornado is going to be deadly. If you cannot evacuate, please go as far underground as you can, and stay away from windows,"

"We already know this," Jeanette commented.

"Not everyone is as smart as you are,"

"Uh, you're smarter than I am,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are,"

He stopped the argument there by kissing her again.

"You always have the politest ways of telling me to shut up," she said.

"I love the sound of your voice. If it were up to me, you'd always be talking."

She blushed. She loved the attention he gave her.

"You always say the sweetest things to me," she said.

"You deserve it, you are truly one of the sweetest girls,"

"Awww, thank you!" she said, fighting back tears. He made her so happy. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Alvin and Brittany's bickering. That meant school was over for the others.

"No, I do not want to sleep on the floor! Who does?" she asked him.

"Someone who is grateful for practically being saved from a tornado."

"Well, I do not want to sleep on the floor! I'd rather sleep outside in the storm!"

"Well then, why don't you do that?"

"You're a jerk!"

"You're a bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"Don't call me a jerk!"

"Can the two of you stop fighting?" Simon asked, yelling over them.

They both turned to face him, and then turned away, walking upstairs. They continued to fight, but at a reasonably lower volume.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night," Jeanette stated, before leaning into him again. He gently rubbed her shoulder, and they sat there until Theodore and Eleanor came home.

**So, how was it? Amazing? Horrible? You're reviews matter. This story will be getting a lot more interesting, I promise. So please review. Thank you to all readers and reviewers! I promise, one day I will get to reviewing you're stories! I just don't have a lot of time to right now. Peace, Love and Chipmunks =P**


	2. Sleeping Under the Glow of the Hail

**Heyy! Here's the next chapter! The weather here is kind of gloomy -.- Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your reviews mean so much! I appreciate them =) Enjoy! **

The sound of hail pounded on the roof and windows of the Seville house. Simon and Jeanette seemed to be the only one's not worrying about the tornado. However, they did keep the news channel on as they sat on the couch. Eleanor and Theodore also sat on the couch. Alvin and Brittany were still arguing about nothing, in the basement, out of sight, and out of hearing. The four of them kept their eyes glued to the screen, and listened to what the weatherman was saying.

"The heavy hail we are experiencing now may be an indicator to how powerful the tornado is, but it is not an accurate source of information for how strong the tornado will actually be. If you are choosing not to evacuate, please make sure you have plenty of non-perishable food and water, along with flashlights, candles, a battery-powered radio, and extra batteries. You may also wish to have pillows, cushions or blankets for extra protection of small children. Please stay tuned for more information." Then the show cut to commercial.

"I guess it's really happening," Eleanor said.

"We have no proof of it actually happening until it happens," Jeanette tried to reassure her.

"True, but I can't help but to worry. What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to us, especially if we are together,"

"That doesn't guarantee that nothing bad is going to happen to us,"

"Listen, we are prepared for the worst, please try not to worry,"

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. Jeanette knew she was still worried.

"Come on, Simon, let's go get more supplies," she really wanted to leave Eleanor and Theodore alone together, and Simon caught her hint. They both got up off of the couch, and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you have enough flashlights?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we should have enough. Oh! We have a lantern in the garage, come with me to get it."

The garage was attached to the house, and they walked through the kitchen, and a small hallway to get there. There were coats hanging up on the door, and Simon took a small key off of a key rack to unlock the door. He opened the door, and motioned for her to go inside first. She walked into the garage, and Simon turned on the lights. They flickered on, and Simon guided Jeanette through the garage.

"Here it is!" he said, picking up a large, black lantern. He flicked the switch, but it didn't go on. Meanwhile, Jeanette wandered to the garage door. She looked out the small window next to the garage, and watched the hail fall from the sky. Without any warning, the street light went off, and she couldn't see the hail very well anymore. However, there was on odd glow coming from the clouds. Then, the lights in the garage went off.

"Simon!" she called out, turning around. "Did you turn off the light?"

"I was just about to ask you that," he said.

She tried her hardest to get over to him, by feeling her way around.

"Stay where you are! I'll come find you," he called out. She could hear small footsteps and reached out her arms to find him. She gently moved them around, so if she accidentally hit him, it wouldn't hurt. He found her arms, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Then, with one arm around her, he did his best to lead them out of the garage. The lights had gone off in the entire house, but they could see a little because of the glow reflecting off of the clouds. Brittany was screaming in the basement, as there were no windows to reflect the odd light. Jeanette pictured Alvin covering his ears. Simon guided her to the living room, where Theodore and Eleanor had turned on several flashlights.

"Let's go save Alvin and Brittany," Simon said, taking a flashlight off of the table, and turning it on. Jeanette followed him down to the basement.

"Alvin! Brittany!" he called out.

"Over here!" Alvin called back. Simon moved his flashlight around the room, until he saw them. They got up from where they were sitting, and went over to where Simon and Jeanette were standing. Then Simon lead them all upstairs. Once up there, he instructed Theodore to turn on the radio, since the t.v. had turned off from the storm.

"As many of you may know, power has gone out in Los Angeles, California. The time is now eleven p.m. and the tornado is estimated to be hitting in about six hours. However, please stay as far underground as you can, starting as soon as possible. Anything could happen in a short amount of time. As soon as we have more information, we will let you know. Thanks for listening, and we'll be back with more updates after a word from our sponsors."

They all sighed.

"Let's get our stuff together, and move down into the basement for the night." Simon instructed. He motioned for Jeanette to come up to his room with him. The girls' stuff was already in the basement, as was Alvin and Theodore's. Simon was too busy hanging out with Jeanette to move his stuff into the basement. So while Simon and Jeanette went upstairs, the others moved the necessities, like the flashlights and food, to the basement.

"I wanted a little time to be alone with you before we spend the entire night with our siblings,"

"I understand," she said smiling. She was once again attracted to the glow of the light. She wandered to the window, and watched the hail fall with the best of her ability. Simon snuck up behind her, and watched with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, a little surprised that he was behind her.

"It sure is romantic, isn't it?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said, stealing a kiss from her. She enjoyed being alone with him.

"I wish we could stay here all night," she said, once again glancing out the window.

"We could, but if the tornado does hit, we'd be goners,"

"But it's so pretty to watch,"

"And I'll be thinking the same thing as I watch you sleep tonight,"

"That's a little bit stalker slash Edward Cullen-ish." she said, laughing at the thought.

"But you know what happens at the end of the Twilight Saga,"

"True, but it is a little creepy,"

"Bella doesn't think so,"

"Ok, ok, whatever you say,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

He kissed her again. Then he glanced at his watch.

"If we stay here too long, they'll start to wonder what happened to us," he said.

"But I don't want to leave, I'm so comfortable here with you,"

"I know, but we don't want them to think the worst."

"So we'll go downstairs for a little while, and then we'll come back up,"

"We could always sneak up here later, besides I don't think they would mind. After all, it's our lives that we're risking."

She sighed. "Five more minutes?" she asked.

"Five more minutes," he promised.

She snuggled up against him, and closed her eyes. After a minute, she opened them and looked back out the window.

"Our time is up," he stated, sadly.

She groaned but stood up. He stood up a few seconds after her, and grabbed the stuff he got together. She took the flashlight, and shined it so he could find his way down the stairs. She did the same thing as they walked through the living room, and then down the basement stairs.

"Finally," Alvin commented as Simon and Jeanette walked into the basement.

"Were you waiting for us?" Simon asked.

Alvin rolled his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest. The radio was once again repeating the same information that they had been hearing all day.

"This is so boring," Alvin commented after a few minutes of silence.

"What're we supposed to do?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing, except wait," Simon said.

She scrunched up her face. "This is going to be the most boring night of my life!"

"And there's nothing we could do about that. Actually, you could go upstairs and watch the hail,"

"And risk my life? No way!"

"Well that's what Jeanette and I were doing before we came down here. It was very interesting to watch,"

"Uh, yeah, if you love science. Which I don't," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, if we aren't needed down here, we'd like to return to our hail-watching, if that's alright with all of you,"

They all shrugged. As Simon and Jeanette walked up the stairs, they heard Alvin mention something about a portable DVD player to Brittany. They walked back upstairs, and returned to the spots where they were sitting before they brought Simon's stuff downstairs. Jeanette leaned on Simon again, and he held her close. The hail continued to pound against the window, and Jeanette fell asleep in Simon's arms, lulled by the noise. Once he noticed she was sleeping, he gently kissed the top of her head. Then he turned a little, and leaned his back against his bed, while still holding Jeanette. He slid down closer to the floor, and then slowly drifted off to sleep, his head leaning on Jeanette's, who rested hers on his shoulder.

**To be continued...**

**Awww, so many cute Simonette moments 3 I actually couldn't wait to get home and write this chapter. I thought about it all day. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! One of these days I'll get to reviewing stories. I just have very little time right now. Thanks for reading, and please review! =) I'll be updating again soon. Until then, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	3. I Don't Care, as Long as I'm With You

**Hey, how's it going? Good, I hope. As you probably know, I've been working very hard on this story. I am doing my best to update everyday. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I appreciate it more than words can express. So, here is chapter three. BTW, Something that helped me with this chapter is the fortune from a fortune cookie that I ate today. It reads "Stop searching forever, happiness is just next to you." Anyways, Enjoy! =)**

Jeanette woke up a few hours later, and was very confused. For, she had woken up in a bed, that she did not recognize. In a room, that she did not recognize. In a body, that she did not recognize. She was wearing a light purple nightgown, and her hair, now much longer than it had been, was tied up in a high ponytail. She felt different. Much, much different than when she had went to sleep. She was still deeply confused, and nearly fell off the bed when she heard a breathing sound. Simon, still sleeping, was laying right next to her. He was laying on his side. She tried to look around the room, but it was still dark, and she did not see her glasses.

"Simon! Simon!" she whispered very loudly, and she started shaking him.

He turned so his back lay on the bed. He looked very different from the seventeen year old Simon that she had just seen a few hours before. His face had aged, slightly, but it was enough of a difference for Jeanette to recognize.

"Simon!" she whispered a little bit louder. His eyes fluttered open, and he squinted at her. He couldn't see any better than she could.

"Jeanette?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's me!" she answered. He sat up, and she kissed him right away.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"That's what I would like to know,"

"Wow, Jeanette, you've changed."

"In what way?"

"You look older than I remember,"

"Thanks," she said, laughing.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, but you've grown so much in a few hours,"

"I could say the same about you,"

"Really? That is so weird. I don't even recognize this room,"

"Neither do I. I've never seen it before in my life,"

"It's time to do some investigating," he said, pushing the covers off of himself. He got off of the bed, and felt his way around. He finally found a light switch, and flicked it up. In the room were two night tables, two lamps, a king-sized bed, two dressers, two doors, and a wall with curtains on it. Simon walked over to the curtains, and opened them. Jeanette got off of the bed, and joined Simon at the curtains. Beyond the curtains was a glass door, that lead out to a balcony that looked over a beach, and several other buildings. There were signs on the buildings. The buildings were hotels.

"I guess were in a hotel," Simon concluded.

"I guess so. But the question is, why are we at a hotel?"

He shrugged. He shut the curtains, and walked over to one of the two doors, Jeanette close behind him. The door lead to a bathroom. He shut the door, and walked over to the other one. The other door opened to a small living room, and kitchenette. They walked out of the bedroom, and into the small area. They both looked around the room, still very confused. In the little living room there was a couch, a loveseat, a flat-screen t.v., a coffee table, and cabinet filled with books, DVD's, and picture albums and frames. In the kitchen was a small table, with four chairs, a refrigerator, an oven, a stove, a counter top, and many cabinets and drawers.

"I am so confused," Jeanette finally said.

"As am I,"

"I can't even see right now,"

"Well, my vision is no better,"

"Let's go look in that bathroom. Maybe our glasses are in there for some reason."

They walked over to the bathroom. They searched the cabinets and drawers in there, but there was no luck. After the bathroom, they went back into the bedroom. They searched the night tables, and found their glasses.

"Ah, I can finally see!" Jeanette exclaimed as she slid her glasses up her nose.

"Ditto," Simon agreed.

"So now what?"

"We have to figure out where we are. I think that there is another door in the living room. Maybe that's the front door,"

They walked out of the bedroom, and back into the small living room. Jeanette opened the door to see two cleaning ladies walk by.

"Um, hi, can you help me?" she asked.

"What do you need help with?" one of the women answered, with a strong Indian accent. She was very young, and very pretty. The other woman kept walking down the hallway.

"Well first, what's the date?"

"February nineteenth, twenty-seventeen," she replied.

"Twenty-seventeen?" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Yes, twenty-seventeen. Do you need help with anything else, Mrs. Seville?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Mrs. Seville. I've been calling you that since you moved here three years ago,"

"Three years ago?"

"Yes, I've offered to clean you're suite from the start, but you've always insisted that you clean it yourself. Don't you remember?"

"No, not really," she whispered. She glanced at the woman's name tag. It read 'Prita'. "Uh, thank you for all your help, Prita,"

"You're welcome," she replied, and then she continued walking down the hallway.

Jeanette was even more confused than she was before she talked to Prita. She walked back into the room, and shut the door before rubbing her head with her hand. She looked down at her left hand, and noticed a beautiful diamond ring resting on her ring finger. She gasped.

"Is everything ok?" Simon asked.

"Uh, yeah everything is fine," she lied.

"Were they able to help you?" he asked while Jeanette walked over to the living room. She picked up a picture frame, and held it so the picture was facing her stomach.

"Uh, yeah, a little. The date is February nineteenth, twenty-seventeen. We've been living here for three years. Oh, yeah, and we're married,"

Simon raised his eyebrows. He was a little skeptical of what Jeanette had just told him. The date made sense, since they had aged a bit since they had last remembered. But the being married thing did not.

"We're married?" he asked

She turned the picture frame around and revealed a picture of Simon in a black tuxedo, and Jeanette in a white wedding dress, surrounded by people they did not recognize. She handed him the frame, and then showed him her left hand.

"We're married," she replied. "And we just celebrated our third wedding anniversary five days ago, based on the date that the picture was taken."

"I can't believe this. The last thing holding you in my arms before I fell asleep the night that tornado was expected to arrive,"

"The last thing I remember was falling asleep in your loving embrace," she said.

"I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you," he said, hugging her.

"And I don't care either, as long as I'm with you," after she said that, he passionately kissed her. She enjoyed every minute of it. When the kiss broke, she walked over to the cabinet with the photo albums. She slowly pulled out an album, and sat on the floor. It was more pictures from their wedding day.

"Hey, Simon?"

"Yeah?" he replied. He was going through the cabinets and drawers in the kitchen.

"Our siblings aren't in any of these pictures,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our siblings weren't at our wedding,"

"I wonder why," he shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"I've always wanted my sisters to be my bridesmaids," she sadly stated.

"I'm sure there is a logical reason to why they couldn't be there. But, right now, we have another problem to deal with,"

"And what's that?"

"There is no food. There's silverware, plates, bowls, et cetera, but there is no food."

"So we have to go food shopping?"

"We do if we want to eat,"

"I guess that means we have to get dressed. And find our car keys. And our house keys. And our car,"

"We have some work to do,"

She sighed. She really wanted to stay and find out more about the past she couldn't remember, but she knew she had to help Simon. She gently shut the album, and put it back where she found it. She got up off of the floor, and wandered back into the bedroom to pick out an outfit.

**To be continued...  
**

**So, how was it? I've been thinking about writing this chapter all day, after reading all of your reviews. Thanks for reading, and please review! Until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks =)  
**


	4. An Odd Encounter

**Hello =) here is the next chapter for Tornado. Thanks to everyone who reviews! You make me want to keep going! Enjoy the chapter! =)**

Jeanette could not decide what to wear. There were so many pretty clothes in the dresser drawer, but she wasn't sure how they would look on her. She had already taken out most of the shirts, and some skirts, but she couldn't find a good match. She didn't want to go out looking like a wreck. She finally settled on a jean skirt, and a simple purple t-shirt, which reminded her of how she used to dress when she was younger. Simon also had an issue on decided what to wear, but he chose clothes that reminded him of his childhood, like Jeanette. They searched around the hotel room for the car and room keys, and finally found them after turning the whole apartment upside-down. After running around the rooms for an hour, they were both exhausted. And now, they had to go do the grocery shopping. Jeanette stood in one place for a moment, attempting to catch her breath, and then Simon approached her. He kissed her, and she once again found herself out of breath.

"You always take my breath away," she told him.

"And you take mine,"

"My heart belongs to you,"

"Mmhmm," he said, hugging her.

"Hey, do you know why the wedding ring goes on the ring finger of the left hand?"

"I already know, but tell me anyway,"

"What's the point if you already know?"

"I love the sound of your voice,"

"You make me melt inside, you know,"

"I know. You do the same thing for me. Now, please tell me why,"

"Because the only vein that connects to the heart is in the ring finger of the left hand."

"You made it sound way better than the person who originally told me that,"

"Thank you! Not only do you make me melt, you also make me blush,"

"And you look so adorable when you blush,"

"You're only making me blush deeper!"

"I know. And like I said, you're adorable when you blush,"

"And you are the sweetest person on earth. You are going to give me cavities, because of all of the sweet things you say to me,"

"I don't want to ruin the moment, so I won't tell you the truth about cavities,"

"I already know the truth. I should've said high blood sugar."

"Well I appreciate the comment, regardless,"

"You leave me speechless,"

He kissed her again.

"And you take my breath away," she said.

"We really have to go food shopping. Don't get me wrong, I could stay here all day with you, and I most definitely would, but we really have to go,"

"I know," she sighed. "Let's go find our car,"

They walked out of the hotel room, and Simon locked the door behind him, taking note of the room number. Jeanette waited, and then he walked down the hallway, his arm resting around her shoulders, and her arm wrapped around his waist. They held each other close, as if to never let go. They walked into the elevator, and pressed the button labeled "Lobby". They were on the twenty-fifth floor. The elevator slowly inched down the shaft, and they stepped out into the lobby. Which they didn't recognize. Several people greeted them, but they only waved back, for they didn't recognize anybody.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seville!" the voice of a female called out. A blond haired, green-eyed woman was running up to them. She was very thin, and there was an eerie look about her. Her name tag read "Giselle".

"I have this for you. I suggest that you wait until you have enough information to open this," she held out a small, square box.

Jeanette reached her arm out and took the package. "Thank you," she replied.

"Remember, if you need help, call me. I'm always available for the two of you,"

"Uh, thanks again,"

"No problem," she turned around and walked away.

"That was odd," Simon said as they walked through the doors of the hotel.

"Tell me about it,"

They walked into a large parking garage.

"Hey, look! The parking spaces have room numbers on them!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"We can find our car that way, I guess,"

They wandered around the parking lot.

"I found it!" Jeanette yelled.

There was a blue BMW parked in a space marked "2536", which was their room number. Simon pressed the button on the key, and the doors unlocked.

"I guess its ours," he said, climbing into the drivers side. Jeanette climbed into the passenger side, and Simon put the key in the ignition. He slowly backed out of the space, and then drove out of the garage.

"Where am I going exactly?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we can ask the GPS?"

Jeanette typed in supermarket on the GPS, and a list of grocery stores popped up.

"Here. The closest one is only a mile away." she pressed the button, and it gave them the directions to the store. They drove out of the beach area, and into town. It didn't take long before they arrived at the supermarket, which was surprisingly empty.

"I guess everyone is at the beach, on this hot day," Jeanette concluded.

"I don't have to be at the beach. I'd rather be with you,"

"Once again, you leave me speechless,"

He parked the car, and they got out. Simon locked it behind him, while Jeanette got a shopping cart.

"What exactly do we need?" she asked.

"I have no clue. Maybe we should just go down every aisle and see what we might need. We don't want to be here everyday getting something different. We could just stock up now."

"I like that idea. It will work,"

The first area in the store was the produce section. They picked out the fruit and vegetables they needed, for dinner and snacks. They went through the whole store in no time. Their team work got them through the store faster than if they would've went alone. Before they knew it, they were in the checkout line. Simon was loading things onto the conveyor belt, when Jeanette saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh, Simon? I'll be right back,"

"Ok," he replied, slightly confused.

Jeanette walked over to a magazine rack. She saw a magazine that certainly wasn't new. It was dated "twenty-twelve", the year she was a senior in high school. The year the tornado happened. On the cover was her, her sisters, Simon, and his brothers. She picked up the magazine, and before reading it, decided she had to buy it. Especially since the other magazines were all dated "twenty-seventeen".

"Simon, look at what I found!" she exclaimed, holding her prize. "The date is from twenty-twelve. It has to be fate that I found it!"

He shrugged. She put it on the conveyor belt, and then walked around to the other side to bag the groceries. Simon pulled out the wallet he had found in a drawer in the kitchenette, which he had assumed was his, considering his driver's license was in it. He paid the check out girl, while Jeanette finished bagging the groceries. She purposely bagged the magazine separately so she could read it on the way home. She put the bags in the cart, and Simon pushed the cart out of the store, Jeanette walking at the same pace as him. She couldn't help but to wonder about the magazine. And Giselle. Maybe that's what Giselle had meant when she said "information". Jeanette decided not to put to much thought into it, and started up a conversation with Simon.

"Do you know what the downside to buying groceries is?"

"Putting them away?"

"Bingo,"

"With a little teamwork, it won't take too long. After all, we were out of the store in forty-five minutes,"

"True. We work so efficiently together,"

"I completely agree,"

They approached their car. Simon unlocked it, and pressed the picture of the trunk on the key. The trunk opened. They put all of the groceries in the trunk except for the bag with the magazine. Jeanette carried that into the front seat with her. She flipped the magazine open immediately. She started reading. She was halfway through the magazine when they were back at the hotel.

"How're we going to do this now?" she asked Simon.

"Maybe next time we should have the grocery store deliver,"

"I didn't think of that,"

"Neither did I. I was too lost in your eyes to think properly,"

She giggled, and blushed.

"Well, there aren't that many packages anyway. How hard can it be?" he asked.

They each took two armfuls of groceries. And Jeanette carried the package that Giselle had given them, and the magazine. They would have to make another trip. They walked through the lobby, and pushed the button on the elevator. The elevator seemed to take forever, but they finally got on. The elevator reached the twenty-fifth floor without any stops. They walked down the hall to their room, and Simon unlocked the door. They gently put the groceries on the floor.

"Stay here. I'll get the rest of the groceries,"

"You don't have to do that. I can help,"

"I insist. Stay here, and don't worry your pretty little face," then he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Well, if he's getting the rest of the groceries, I'm putting all of these away by myself," she said to no one.

She moved all of the bags to the kitchen, and sorted through them. She put everything where it needed to be, making a separate pile for things that had to go in the bathroom, so she wouldn't have to make several trips. After she put all of the kitchen necessities away, she walked to the bathroom and put the bathroom necessities away. Finally, she rubber banded the bags together, and put them in one of the empty cabinets. Just as she finished, Simon entered the hotel room again.

"You didn't have to put all of the groceries away,"

"You didn't have to get the rest of the groceries by yourself,"

He sighed. "I can never win with you, can I?"

"Nope," she said, smiling.

"Isn't the man supposed to do everything for his lady?"

"You do enough for me. You love me, and in that mind, that's enough,"

"I think I should do more for you. You're my princess, and you deserve to be treated like royalty,"

"And you're my prince. You deserve to be treated like royalty, also,"

"Now you're making me blush,"

"Aha, now you know what it feels like!"

"That's it," he said.

He ran across the room, and scooped her up into his arms. Then he spun around in circles.

"Ahh, stop it!" she giggled.

"Never!"

He finally stopped, and then kissed her again.

"First you spin me around, and then you make my head spin even more by kissing me,"

"That's my job,"

He gently put her down on the floor. The room finally stopped spinning after a minute of standing still. Then, they continued to put the rest of the groceries away.

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it! As you can probably tell, I've been putting most of my free time into this. So please, review. It means so much. Thanks for reading! Have a great day! Peace, Love and Chipmunks =)**


	5. Resting at Home

**Heyyy, I'm back =P As you can tell, I've been trying to update this story as often as I can. Right now, I am in a uncomfortable position because I may have dislocated my shoulder, and typing only gives me pain, but I enjoy this so much. So, I will work through the pain to update (hopefully) every day. Thanks to everyone who reviews! Enjoy the chapter =)**

After putting away the groceries, Simon and Jeanette rested on the couch. She had forgotten all about the magazine. She laid on his chest, and he gently stroked her hair. Suddenly, there was a ringing in the other room. Jeanette got so startled that she fell right off the couch.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" Simon asked, jumping off the couch to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just frightened by that noise,"

Once she was up, the two of them went into the bedroom to see where the noise was coming from. It was coming from Simon's night table drawer. A brand new iPhone was sitting in the drawer.

"That's weird. I don't remember seeing that this morning," he said, taking it out. "It must've been under something."

Jeanette shrugged. He pressed the home button and the phone lit up.

"I got a missed call and a voicemail. From Giselle," he said, scrunching up his eyebrows with curiosity. "Let's play it."

He unlocked the phone and clicked on the calls button. Then he dialed the voicemail.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Seville. As you probably know, this is Giselle. I see you have found your first clue, of several. If you need my assistance, call me back at this number. Until next time," Giselle's voice rang out.

"That was strange. What does she mean about clues?" Simon asked.

"Clues? I have no- wait! She must mean the magazine!" Jeanette ran out of the room, with Simon following closely behind her. She went to the kitchen, and grabbed the magazine off of the counter.

"She must have left this at the grocery store." Jeanette concluded.

"But why?"

"I don't know. It's just a magazine that was printed when we were eighteen. It was put on shelves exactly two months after the tornado. The tornado occurred on January sixth and this was put on shelves March sixth,"

"That's very weird. Is there anything in it that sticks out?"

"Not really. I haven't been through the whole thing yet, though,"

"Why don't we look at it, then?"

"Alright,"

They walked over to the couch, and sat down. Jeanette opened the magazine, and they flipped through the pages. Nothing seemed to draw their attention.

"Hmm, that's weird. Why would she tell us that it was a clue if there's nothing useful in it?" Simon questioned.

"Beats me," she leaned forward, put the magazine on the coffee table, and sat back.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"We haven't eaten at all today,"

"I haven't been hungry. Have you?"

"Not at all," he thought for a moment. "I'm starting to get hungry now, though. Are you?"

"A little. But I can wait a little longer," she glanced at the clock. It read four thirty-seven in the afternoon.

"Yeah. Do you want to go out, or do you want to stay in? When you get hungry, of course,"

"It doesn't matter to me. It's up to you,"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay in. I love being alone with you,"

"I just love being with you. Anywhere, anytime," she smiled.

"Well now, I'm going to be selfish. I am keeping you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"I feel the same way. I never want to leave you,"

They kissed, very passionately. For a long time.

"I love you," he said, when the kiss broke.

"I love you, too,"

They lost track of time. Just being with each other was enough to forget the world around them. World War Three could've broke out, and they wouldn't have noticed because they were so lost in each other.

"We have to eat, you know. Our bodies will starve, even if we're not hungry," Simon said.

"I know. What do you want? I'll cook,"

"You don't have to cook, I'll cook,"

"Well, you don't have to cook, either. We can cook together," she concluded, giggling.

"What can we make?"

"Food?" she suggested, smiling.

"Obviously," he said, laughing. "What kind of food?"

"That, I don't know," she said. She got off of the couch, and walked to the kitchen. She started rummaging through the cabinets. After she looked in the cabinets, she looked in the freezer.

"Ooh, I can make ravioli!" she said, as she took the bag out of the freezer.

"We can make ravioli," he corrected.

"I can make it myself. You can make breakfast tomorrow,"

"Why are you so difficult?" he asked, smiling.

"It's just who I am," she replied, also smiling.

She found a pot in one of the cabinets, and filled it with water. Then, she put it on the stove and waited for it to boil. Once it boiled, she opened the bag of ravioli, and dumped its contents into the pot. Then, she took out another pot, and found a can of sauce in another cabinet. She put the sauce in the pot, and put the pot on the stove. She waited. Then, she took out two bowls, two glasses, and two forks. She shut off the stove, and dumped the ravioli into a strainer, in the sink. She drained the water, and then separated the ravioli, putting an even amount in each bowl. Then, she put the sauce in a small, ceramic bowl, and put the bowl in the middle of the table. After that, she a bowl on either side of the table, so she and Simon could face each other, and set a napkin and fork next to each bowl.

"Dinners ready!" she called out. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water, please. You really didn't have to do this," he said, getting up off of the couch. While she poured water for the both of them, he walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, I did. You treat me like I'm a goddess, you deserve this,"

"I treat you like a goddess because in my mind, you are a goddess,"

"And, you are just about the sweetest person in the world. You deserve a little pampering, too,"

"Well, we'll see what happens later. You are in for a surprise," he took his arms off of her, and pulled put her chair. She sat down, and he pushed her in. Then, he walked around the table, and sat down in his chair. They both began to eat. They rushed through so they could spend more time together, without their mouths full.

"I'll do the dishes," she said, once they had finished.

"Like I said, you're in for a surprise,"

"Good, or bad?"

"I haven't decided yet," he winked.

She took his dish, glass, and fork away, along with her own. She put them in the sink, and got to work. After she finished washing hem, she dried them and put them away. Then she joined Simon, who went back to sitting on the couch.

"So, now what?" he asked after a moment in silence.

"I don't know. We can watch t.v., or a DVD,"

"We can look at our albums,"

"That's not a bad idea," she said, getting up from the couch. She opened the cabinet, and chose a random album. She sat back down closer to him than before, and then she flipped the album open. The dates were from twenty-fifteen. It was mainly pictures of them at different places, such as museums. There were a few pictures of things from the museums, but it was mostly of them.

"I wonder who took these pictures for us," Simon commented when they finished looking at it.

"Maybe we used a tripod," Jeanette suggested.

"But it in a few of the pictures there were thumbprints in the corners,"

"I have no idea," she said as she got off of the couch, and put the album back where she found it. She grabbed the remote off of the coffee table on her way back to the couch. She turned the t.v. on, and they watched in silence, until Simon randomly turned it off.

"Why'd you turn it off?" she asked, curiously.

"Because we're watching t.v., and yet we could be living our lives. Do you want to join me on the balcony? We can look at the stars,"

"That sounds much more interesting than watching t.v.," she agreed. They got off of the couch, and walked through their bedroom. They opened the curtains, and the door to their balcony. They stepped outside. It was still very warm, even though it was about eight thirty at night. They both looked up, and stared at the beautiful night sky. They held each other close as they watched. You could hear crickets chirping in the distance, along with the waves, but besides that, it was practically silent. Occasionally, you would hear a car, or someone talking too loud.

"It's very beautiful," Simon said, breaking the silence. "But not as beautiful as you."

"Thank you! I don't know what to say, you've been throwing compliments at me since we first met, and I still don't know how to respond."

"That's because you don't have to respond,"

"But I should,"

"No, you shouldn't. And I'm going to keep complimenting you, because you deserve it,"

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked, smiling. She was afraid that she was gong to start crying. Happy tears, of course.

"The question is, what did I do to deserve you? Not the other way around,"

She buried her face into his chest, because she could no longer speak. He wrapped his arms around her, and never wanted to let go. She moved her head back, and they kissed. They needed each other to survive, to be happy. They would be lost without each other. They would go to the ends of the world, if they had to, just to be together. Not being together wasn't an option.

"I'm very tired," Jeanette said, after a while.

"Well we have been running around all day, so why don't you go get ready for bed," he replied, letting her go.

"I don't want to leave you,"

"I don't want to be apart from you either, but you're falling asleep standing up. You should go get ready for bed,"

She nodded and walked into the room. She took out the nightgown that she had been wearing when she woke up that morning, and went into the bathroom. She took off her clothes, and put them in the hamper that was in the bathroom. Then, she out the nightgown on, and brushed her teeth. After she came out, Simon did the same. When he came out of the bathroom, she was already in bed, but she wasn't sleeping. She was waiting for him. He climbed into the bed, and she turned on her side, and wrapped one of her arms around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer. They nodded off to sleep like that, just like they had on the night of the tornado, in each others arms.

**To be continued...  
**

**So, another chapter is over. How was it? Good? Horrible? Please review! It means so much to me. And how come Simon didn't give Jeanette her surprise? Tune into the next chapter to find out why! Thanks for reading! Until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks. =)  
**


	6. Surprising Jeanette

**Hello =) This chapter is extremely long, which could be a good thing ;) Good news, my shoulder isn't dislocated, but there definitely is something wrong with it, I just don't know yet, lol. Thanks to everyone who commented, and thanks the ones wishing me the best with my shoulder. Now, in this story, I've made the Chipmunks and Chipettes' birthdays in January. I also made them three days apart, since the number three tends to stick out with the Chipmunks and Chipettes lol. So the Chipmunks share a birthday with Ross Bagdasarian SR., which is January 27th, and since I made their birthdays three days apart, the Chipettes' birthday is January 30th, which coincidentally, is my birthday. And no, I did not do that just so they could share a birthday with me. Now, to answer "simonettefan"s question. No, they are not are going to have kids in this story =(. Only because while their bodies are aged at 23, their minds are still 17. I do not think that they would want a baby while they are not mentally ready. However, if I decide to write a sequel, kids won't be out of the question =). I hope that answered your question. And don't worry, Simon's surprise is not dirty lol. I don't think I would actually be able to write something dirty about them. However, I am not opposed to writing about something, that makes you assume something, if you catch my drift ;) But, you should sound off in the comments about that. I do not want to write anything that will make anyone uncomfortable. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and yes, I am finally done with my pre-story author's note. Enjoy! =) (I guess I lied lol)**

The next morning, when Jeanette awoke, Simon was not in the bed with her. He would usually stay with her until she woke up, regardless of how long he had been awake. She put her glasses on and got off off the bed. She walked over to the curtains, and peaked outside, just in case. But, he wasn't there. So, she walked over to the door that led to the living room, and opened it. Sure enough, Simon was sitting on the couch, typing on a small laptop.

"Good morning," she said, standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," he replied, looking up from the computer.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Oh, I found it in one of the cabinets,"

When she started walking over to him, he quickly shut it. It was as if he did not want her to see what he was doing.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing on that computer?" she asked, smiling.

"You'll find out later," he stood up, and put his arms around her. She was still curious as to what he was doing, but didn't think anything of it.

"Can I use that, please? Maybe it will give us more information on our pasts',"

"I don't see why not," he let go of her, and she picked the computer up. Then, she walked into the kitchen, and put the computer on it. She sat down in one of the chairs, and opened the laptop. Simon sat down next to her, and watched. She clicked on the internet button, and typed in "The Chipettes" in the search engine. The first item that popped up shocked Jeanette.

"Oh, my gosh! My sisters and I broke up as a group!"

"What?"

"It says we broke up due to increased fighting. That's so upsetting. We're sisters, we wouldn't break up for fighting."

"That is so stupid! The article must be a fake. When is it from?"

"December twenty-twelve, go figure,"

"Why is everything happening in that year?" he asked.

"I have no clue. Let me type in "The Chipmunks","

She did.

"You and your brothers broke up, too! Same date, same reason, same everything,"

Simon frowned. He couldn't understand any of this, it wasn't making sense.

"This is so weird," he finally commented. And then he laid his head down on the table.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was thinking. She was thinking about everything that happened in twenty-twelve. The tornado occurred January sixth. The Chipmunks turned eighteen on January twenty-seventh. The Chipettes turned eighteen on January thirtieth. The magazine was from March sixth. The Chipmunks and Chipettes both broke up in December. They weren't at Simon and Jeanette's wedding in twenty-fourteen. It didn't correlate.

"None of this makes any sense!" she finally exclaimed.

"I know," Simon agreed, lifting his head up from its resting place on the table.

"If our groups broke up, as singers anyway, then why weren't they at our wedding?"

"Maybe things were bad between us, and they didn't want to show their faces?"

"But they're our siblings! Yeah, we've always fought, but that wouldn't make them hate us. We did nothing wrong!"

"Or did we? We can't exactly say that we did nothing wrong if we weren't there to actually witness it. Remember, we were still seventeen when we were "transported" here. We wouldn't know anything about what happened,"

Jeanette sighed. He was right. "You're always right,"

"No I'm not. I'm right most of the time, and so are you,"

She didn't want to speak. She was very confused, and a little upset at the thought of her sisters and her fighting. There were so many question, but so little answers. She felt claustrophobic, like the walls were closing in on her.

"I have to get out of here," she yelled, startling Simon, who had a worried expression on his face. "We have to get out of here."

"Calm down. What do you mean?"

"I can't be in here right now. The walls are closing in on me. It's all becoming a reality, and I don't think I can take it,"

"Don't worry about it," he rested his paws on her shoulders, almost holding her down.

She started breathing heavier. Her vision was blurring, and she was shaking.

"Go get dressed," he said, hurriedly.

She jumped up from the table, and ran to the bedroom. She took out the first items of clothing that she had seen, and threw them on. Simon did the same. As soon as he was dressed, she left the apartment. He quickly locked the door, and had to run to catch up to her. She was still breathing heavily. The elevator couldn't come fast enough. They stepped in, and she repeatedly hit the "Lobby" button, as if to make the elevator go faster. Simon grabbed her paw to get her to stop. The elevator slowly reached the lobby, and Jeanette ran through the front door. Simon followed close behind her. She finally stopped running when she reached the end of the block. The sun was strong, and it was hot and humid. If she had continued to run, she would've collapsed because she was already breathing heavily. She sat on the curb, and waited for Simon to catch up to her.

"Are you ok, Jeanette?" he asked when he caught up.

"I'm better now. I just overreacted. I wasn't expecting to see something like that," she explained, standing up. She was still out of breath, and sweating.

"You need something to drink, or you'll dehydrate. Come on, let's go see if they have any water at that convenience store across the street,"

He put his arm around her shoulders, and walked her across the street. They walked into the small, air-conditioned convenience store. The teenage girl at the register was so busy texting that she didn't even notice them walk in. They walked towards the back of the store, and Simon grabbed a water bottle. They walked back up front, and placed the bottle on the counter. The girl looked up, and quickly put the phone away. She scanned the water bottle.

"One dollar and twenty-five cents," she said.

Simon took out the wallet he had managed to grab as Jeanette was getting dressed. He gave the girl two dollars, told her to keep the change, and handed the water bottle to Jeanette. The girl snickered, and threw the money into the tips jar. Then, she took her phone out and started texting again.

Simon and Jeanette walked out of the store. Jeanette had taken a tiny sip from the water bottle, and clutched it.

"Drink it," he prodded "You don't want to end up in the hospital with an intravenous fluid bag."

She rolled her eyes and took a larger sip. Then, she looked at him, smiled and batted her eyes.

"Did I follow your directions well enough?"

"Yes, yes you did. We should probably go back to our room now,"

"Yeah, we should. I'm sorry for the way I acted,"

"Why are you apologizing? You can't help that the news hit you like a punch in the stomach,"

She nodded. They were already at the front door of the hotel. Simon held open the door, and she walked into the hotel. He walked in right behind her, and they walked to the elevator together. The ride up seemed much faster than the ride down. They stepped off of the elevator and saw two cleaning ladies, who simply smiled. They smiled back, and walked to their room. Simon unlocked the door, and they walked in. The first thing Simon did was shut the laptop, which was still sitting on the table.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked her.

"No, thank you," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive,"

He shrugged. He didn't want to bother her.

"If you don't mind, can I go in the shower?" she asked. "I look like a mess."

"I don't mind, and you don't look like a mess,"

"Well, I'd like to put on clothes that actually match," she said, motioning to what she was wearing.

He laughed. "Ok, I'll go in after you,"

She walked out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Simon's phone was sitting on the dresser. She pressed the home button, and it lit up. It said he had a missed call, and a new voice mail.

"Hey, Simon?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"You have a new voice mail!"

Simon walked into the room. He unlocked the phone, and opened up the calls section.

"Another voice mail from Giselle,"

"Play it," Jeanette suggested.

He dialed the voice mail, and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Seville. This is Giselle, once again. You've figured out another clue. You're one step closer to opening that box. Keep up the good work. Remember, if you need my help I'm available anytime. Until next time,"

"How does she know that we're listening to these messages together?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know. How does she know that we're figuring things out?"

"I'm not sure. I should probably go in the shower now,"

"Ok, I'll probably be in the kitchen. Call me if you need me,"

"I will," she promised, smiling.

He walked out of the room, and she dug through her clothes drawer. She picked out a set of clothes that matched, and then walked into the bathroom. She shut the door, but didn't bother to lock it. She knew he would knock if he had to get in, and besides, they were married anyway. She went through the cabinet in the bathroom, and pulled out three towels. One for her hair, one for her body, and one for her to step on. She also took out a bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner. Then, she stepped into the shower. She turned on the water, and quickly washed herself, and her hair. She stepped out after being in there for about five minutes. She wrapped one of the towels around her head, and dried off herself off with the other towel. While she was doing that, she heard a noise that sounded like a printer coming from the other room. She quickly got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom. She wondered where it was coming from.

"I'm done," she happily announced. Simon jumped.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be out so soon,"

He quickly hid a piece of paper, and shut the computer.

"What're you doing on there that I can't see?" Jeanette asked.

"You'll find out soon," he kissed her, and then picked up the computer, and walked into their bedroom. She took the towel off of her head, and walked back to the bathroom. She put her used towels aside, and set out fresh ones for Simon. Then, she looked in one of the drawers, and found a brush. She took it out, and brushed through her hair. Then, she put the brush down, and tied her hair into a ponytail. She walked through the door to the bedroom, where Simon was sitting on the bed, looking at his phone.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

He pressed the button at the top of his phone. "You'll find out tonight,"

She sighed. "I set out fresh towels for you,"

"You didn't have to do that,"

"I know, but I wanted to. You shouldn't have to use my gross towels,"

"Thank you," he said, kissing her on the cheek. He walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

She decided to do more investigating. She dug through her night table, and found out that she too had an iPhone. After that, she walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. She was so exhausted from hyperventilating earlier that she had to take a nap, and she drifted off to sleep. Several hours later, she awoke. She glanced at the clock. Eight o'clock at night.

"Oh, my gosh, I've been sleeping for seven hours!" she yelled, to no one.

Simon ran in the room. "Jeanette, are you alright? I heard you screaming,"

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that I slept for seven hours,"

"You must've been very tired,"

"I was, but now I won't go back to sleep tonight,"

"You don't have to go back to sleep tonight. I slept while you slept, so we could both be awake for your surprise,"

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. And we have to eat first, we haven't eaten all day,"

"I'll cook,"

"You don't have to, I ordered a pizza,"

Sure enough, there was a pizza box sitting in the kitchen. Jeanette got up off the couch, and stretched. Then, they walked to the kitchen together. Everything was set up. There were plates, napkins and cups filled with water on the table.

"I'm serving tonight. And doing the dishes," Simon said.

He pulled out Jeanette's chair, and she sat down. Then, he pushed her in, and took away her plate. He put it back in front of her after he put a slice of pizza on it. Then, he put a slice on his own dish, and they ate.

"Would you like another slice?" he asked her, once she finished.

"No, thank you," he took away her plate, and cup. He put them in the sink, along with his own, and quickly washed them.

"I'll be right back. Stay here,"

He walked to their bedroom, and shut the door. She heard the balcony doors opening. Then, the bedroom door opened again, and Simon came out. He walked up to her.

"Please take off your glasses,"

"But, then I can't see!" she replied, removing her glasses.

"That's the point," he covered her eyes with his paws, and guided her through the apartment. She felt the temperature change, and knew she was outside. He removed his paws, and she put her glasses back on. Two chairs, a telescope, and the laptop were outside. The laptop was hooked up to the telescope, and there was a picture of the sky on the screen.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Your surprise. Go sit down,"

She sat down in one of the chairs, and noticed there was a folder on the other. Simon removed the folder, and then opened it. He typed in coordinates on the laptop. The image of a star appeared on the screen.

"Here's your surprise,"

"This star?"

"You officially own this star. I named it 'Jeanette', after you,"

"Oh, Simon!" she yelled jumping into his arms. "This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me!"

She kissed him, very passionately, and then they watched the stars all night, together.

**To be continued...**

**So, another chapter ends. I hope you enjoyed it. And please, tell me how you felt about it in the comments. And remember, also tell me how you would feel about me writing something, that you have to assume about (A.K.A. something that a married couple might do). Remember, I don't want to write about anything that makes anyone feel uncomfortable. Thanks for reading, and please review! See you next time! Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	7. Finally Getting Somewhere

**Heyyy =) How is everyone? Good, I hope. To "simonettefan" don't worry, you didn't make me uncomfortable lol. I actually enjoy answering everyone's questions. And to answer "cutiepiex2"s question, I haven't really found a place for Dave and Miss Miller in this story. So I'm going to make up something creative. (This is before the tornado BTW) Miss Miller got very old, and the girls couldn't take care of her, so they put her in a nursing home, and became legally emancipated. Dave was touring around the world, booking concerts for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Now, this is just a little warning: This chapter is a little upsetting, and contains a few adult topics. One of the topics is miscarriages, which is not really an adult topic, but I don't want anyone to get really upset. Remember, this is the mangled future, and not the real future. That's why Simon and Jeanette were sent there, to fix it. I don't want to say too much though. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and please review! =)**

The next morning, Simon and Jeanette awoke on the balcony. They hadn't slept for very long, considering they had taken naps the the day before. Simon woke up first, and stood still as to not wake up Jeanette. When, she woke up, the first thing she did was kiss him.

"Thank you, for everything," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome. And you needed a surprise,"

"No, I didn't,"

"Yes, you did. End of story,"

She smiled. And then she buried her face into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back, until she sat up again.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He pressed the home button on his iPhone. "Ten twenty-four,"

She sighed. "I think...I think I should call my sisters soon. I have to find out what happened,"

He nodded.

"Are you going to call your brothers?" she questioned.

"I don't know. If your sisters answer your phone call, maybe I'll call them,"

"You should call them,"

"I don't know what happened between us, and I don't want to come off as, well, forgetful. Even though I wasn't there to witness what happened,"

"You're right. I have no idea what to say when I call them,"

She got up off of his lap, and stretched. He got up off of the chair, and did the same.

"Hey, where'd you get the telescope from?" she asked.

"Oh, I found it in one of the closets," he shrugged.

He picked up the telescope, and carried it through the balcony doors. Jeanette tried to pick up a chair, but Simon stopped her.

"I don't want you to lift a finger,"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's the least I can do," she said.

"Nope, you're not doing anything. I'll take care of it," he picked up the chair, and brought it back to the closet. Then he came back for the other chair. Jeanette picked up the laptop, and put it gently on their bed. Then she walked back to the balcony doors, shut them, and then walked to her drawer. She wanted to be dressed before eleven today. She picked out a white t-shirt, and a purple skirt. She wandered into the bathroom, and quickly got dressed. She walked into the bathroom, threw her old clothes in the hamper, and walked into the living room. Simon was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Simon? When do you think would be a good time to call?"

"Hmm, probably around noon, only because you don't want to wake them up, especially if they have a grudge with you,"

"Good idea. What can we do until then?"

"Do you want to go out? We can go out for a drive, or a walk, or something,"

"I'd love to go out, I just don't know where we could go, or what we could do,"

"Let's go for a walk by the beach, I doubt that there are many people out at this hour,"

"Ok," she agreed.

"Just let me get dressed," he got up from where he was sitting, and walked into the bedroom. He changed his clothes, and put his old ones in the hamper. Then, he walked over to the balcony doors, and shut the curtains so no one could see in. He walked back into the living room, snuck up behind Jeanette, and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh!" she shrieked.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yes!" she put her paw over her heart.

"I'm sorry for frightening you,"

"It's ok,"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, I am,"

He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys. Jeanette grabbed her phone. He opened the front door, and she walked out. He shut it behind him, and locked it. They walked towards the elevator. They quickly walked to it, as someone had just stepped out, and it was still on their floor. Simon pressed the lobby button. The elevator slowly went down, and they were in the lobby in no time. They stepped out of the elevator.

"Going out, I suppose?" a voice asked. It was Giselle.

"Uh, yes. We're going for a walk on the beach," Simon replied.

"That's nice,"

"Yeah. Um, two quick questions. How do you know that we're finding clues, and how do you know that we're listening to your voice mails together?"

She looked around. "Come into my office,"

She led them down a hallway, with several doors. She finally stopped at a door, and took out a key card. She swiped it, and the door made a buzzing noise. She opened it, and they followed her into the room.

"Please, make yourselves at home," she said, motioning to a pair of chairs. Simon and Jeanette followed her instructions, and sat in the chairs. She sat behind a desk.

"Now, what were your questions?" she asked, flashing a smile. Her teeth were as white as snow.

"First, how do you know that we're finding clues?" Jeanette asked.

"I know how everything is going to play out in the next few days. I can't tell you how though, it will ruin everything,"

"Ok," Jeanette said blinking. "And second, how do you know that we're listening to your voice mails together?"

"That one, I can answer. You two are always together, no matter what. I can only assume that you're listening to them together, and clearly you have been. Next question?"

"Oh, uh, no more questions,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Ok, then," she smiled again, and stood up.

"It's ok, we can show ourselves out,"

They walked out of the room, and down the hallway. Jeanette clicked the home button on her phone, and checked the time.

"So much for going to the beach. It's already eleven forty-five. Let's go back upstairs,"

They went back to the elevator, and Jeanette pressed the button. The elevator arrived. One lady stepped off, and Simon and Jeanette got on. It rised up the shaft, and they walked back to their room. Jeanette took a deep breath when she walked into the living room, and unlocked her phone. She searched for Eleanor and Brittany's numbers, and surprisingly, they weren't in there. She remembered their numbers from when they were teenagers, and decided to give them a try. She called Eleanor's number first.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in four years," said the voice who answered the phone.

"Eleanor?" Jeanette asked.

"No, the boogeyman. Yes, it's Eleanor,"

"I haven't talked to you in four years?"

"No, I haven't talked to you in four years. You kept trying to call me, and I ignored the calls, but I guess after awhile you just gave up,"

"Well, why didn't you answer?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"I seriously don't remember,"

Eleanor sighed. "I stopped talking to you because I was depressed over losing my first baby,"

"You were pregnant?"

"Several times, actually. They all ended in miscarriages,"

"Oh, Eleanor! I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all,"

"How come you didn't answer my phone calls though?"

She sighed again "Because I was jealous that you could actually have a baby, and I couldn't,"

"Oh, my goodness!" Jeanette exclaimed. She immediately felt guilty for calling Eleanor.

"It's ok. I've moved on. If it isn't meant to be, it isn't meant to be,"

"It's meant to be! You've just had a few bad experiences. You can always try again," Jeanette tried to reassure her.

"I can't actually try if I don't have a boyfriend,"

"You and Theodore broke up?"

"Yeah. We grew apart after losing so many babies. He tried to tell me we would eventually have a baby, but I thought it was an issue with me. He became depressed, when I became depressed, and we drifted apart,"

Jeanette didn't want to speak. She felt horrible. "Oh, I am so sorry!" her voice was cracking

"It's ok, Jeanette, it's ok,"

"No, it's not ok," Jeanette said, fighting back tears.

"After that tornado, everything went wrong, even for Alvin and Brittany,"

"What happened to them?"

"Brittany also had a miscarriage. But they broke up because she thought he was cheating on her,"

"Wait so you both had miscarriages?"

"Unfortunately, yes. For a while, she was the only person I could talk to. She felt the same pain that I felt. And we shared a common jealousy, of you. But after a while, even we stopped talking,"

Jeanette came to a realization "Hold on a minute. Did any nuclear power plants collapse during the tornado?"

"I think one did. Why? And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Eleanor, are you in the middle of something right now?"

"No, why?"

"Because I have to see you. Right away. It's very very important,"

"Uhh, I guess so, but where?"

"Can you come to my hotel? I live in the Los Angeles Chateau. Room twenty-five thirty-six. It's very important. I can't explain it over the phone."

"Uh, sure. I'll leave now,"

"Thank you so much! I'll see you soon,"

"Ok, bye,"

"Bye,"

After hanging up the phone, Jeanette paced around the room, wringing her fingers over and over again.

"What happened?" Simon asked. He was standing in the kitchen.

"Eleanor's coming over,"

"Why do you seem so upset?"

"Because both of my sisters got pregnant, had miscarriages, and shared a common jealousy of me. Oh yeah, and I haven't talked to them in years,"

Simon squinted his eyes. "Um, ok. I think I'll go wait in our bedroom,"

"Ok,"

He softly kissed her, and walked towards their bedroom. After about ten minutes, the door bell rang, and Jeanette jumped a mile. She ran to the door, and opened it very quickly.

"Eleanor!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around her sister. Eleanor too had slightly aged. Her face had changed, but her body had stood the same.

"Hi, Jeanette. What was so important?"

"It's going to take a lot of explaining. Come in, and take a seat. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you," she replied, taking a seat on the couch. Jeanette sat on the love seat and faced her sister.

"Now, what I am about to explain is very complicated but it could answer a lot of your questions. Now, you said a nuclear power plant collapsed, correct?"

"Yeah. But I don't see how that correlates with my infertility."

"You are not infertile if you can conceive. And you have,"

"And they've all ended in miscarriages. We went through this. Besides, what does that have to do with anything?"

"The radiation from the power plant caused this!"

"I don't understand,"

"You see, in a nuclear power plant, there is a lot of radiation, but it's very safe. However, if something damages the plant, the radiation leaks out. And the radiation can cause sex cells to mutate, thus ending in miscarriages or a baby born with a disability."

"What else?" Eleanor asked. She was suddenly interested.

"You can conceive!"

"But how? If my sex cells are damaged..."

"Easy! A fertility specialist! They do this whole procedure where -"

"I don't have to know the details of the procedure. But, you're saying that there's hope?"

"Yes, of course there's hope! For you, and me, and Brittany,"

"Why you? Have you had a miscarriage?"

"No, but if my sisters were affected by the radiation, and have had miscarriages, then I am probably affected by the radiation, too."

"All of these years I've been so jealous of you, but yet you're in the same situation as me. Except you have a husband, and I have no one,"

"I'm sure you and Theodore could get back together, once we explain all of this to him,"

"I don't know," she said, skeptically.

"I'm almost positive. The only hard part will be getting to Brittany. Now, why did Alvin and Brittany break up?"

"Well, Brittany had a second trimester miscarriage, or a stillbirth, and required an operation. After that, she developed post-traumatic stress disorder and depression. She became very paranoid, and could have swore that Alvin was cheating on her. She thought he wanted someone who could actually have a child, and she broke it off,"

"Has she spoken to him?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her,"

"Have you spoken to Theodore?"

"Periodically. It's usually a "Hey, how are you, that's good, talk to you next month," kind of conversation though."

"Eleanor, I think it's time for you to call Theodore,"

**To be continued...**

**Finally! We kind of found out why Eleanor and Brittany weren't at Jeanette's wedding! Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And feel free to ask me questions! Thanks for reading! Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	8. A Sweet Reunion

**Hello again =) Wanna hear a funny story? It's not really funny, more ironic. I went to the doctor for my shoulder (luckily there's nothing wrong) and guess what they were playing on the t.v. while I was waiting? Chipwrecked! =D The bad news was, that of course, I barely got to watch it because my doctor decided to be fast today lol. Normally, she is sooooooo slow. Go figure, lol. Now, to answer "Simonette 4eva"s question. Theodore is a minor character in this chapter, but yes, he's stood the same. As for Alvin, I don't want to say to much about upcoming chapters, buuuuuuut, I'll give you a hint. He was madly in love with Brittany before she broke it off. Does that help? I just don't want to reveal too much =) Now, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

"What am I supposed to say?" Eleanor nervously asked Jeanette.

"I asked Simon the same question when I decided to call you today. You never really know what to say,"

Eleanor looked down, and sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said.

"You can always invite him over here," Jeanette sighed.

"Why would I invite him over? If I can't speak to him on the phone, how would I be able to face him?"

"Just try. That's all you can do,"

Eleanor knew Jeanette was right. An actual phone call was long overdue.

"Your one hundred percent right, Jeanette,"

"Do you want to do this privately?"

"No, you can stay,"

She took her phone out of her purse, and unlocked it. She took a deep breath before dialing Theodore's number. She closed her eyes, and almost prayed he wouldn't answer. But he did.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Theodore," she said, with an odd smile.

"Oh, hi,"

"How've you been?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Ok. Listen, we have to talk. It's been a very long time,"

"I know. I was just thinking about that,"

"How're we going to do this?"

"I have no idea. We can meet in person. I would like to see you,"

"I want to see you to. I miss you,"

"I miss you too. I've never stopped loving you, you know"

She blushed. "I've never stopped either. When can we meet?"

"Whenever is good for you,"

She remembered what Jeanette said.

"Hold on," she took the phone away from her ear, put her paw over the speaker, and then spoke to Jeanette.

"Is it ok if he comes over?"

"Of course!" she replied, smiling.

Eleanor removed her paw, and put the phone back to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here,"

"Well, I'm with Jeanette. She said you can come over,"

"Where does she live?"

"The Los Angeles Chateau, suite twenty-five thirty-six,"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised.

"Ok, bye,"

"Bye,"

Eleanor hung up the phone.

"Thank you so much, Jeanette! You were right! All I had to do this whole time was try,"

"I knew it would work!" Jeanette was happy for her sister. Her sister was finally going to be happy again.

"Uh, Jeanette?" Simon called out from their bedroom.

"Excuse me," Jeanette said to Eleanor, who nodded. She got up off of the love seat, and walked to the bedroom door. Simon was standing in the doorway.

"We have another voice mail, from Giselle,"

"Did you listen to it yet?"

"No, I just got it. My phone didn't even ring. There was just a new voice mail," he shrugged.

"Let's listen to it,"

He unlocked the phone, and dialed his voice mail.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Seville. You have assembled another piece of the puzzle. You didn't even have to use all of the clues I set out. They weren't kidding when they claimed you two where the smart ones. I must warn you, the biggest challenge is yet to come. So long, for now," Giselle's voice said.

"I think I know what the biggest challenge is," Jeanette

"What would that be?"

"Getting to Alvin and Brittany," she sighed. "Just so know, Theodore is on his way over,"

"Are we having a reunion?" he asked, smiling.

"No, just fulfilling our prophecy," she joked.

"That's practically what we're doing,"

"Please come out soon. You should talk to Theodore,"

"I will, I promise. I'll be out in a few minutes,"

"Ok,"

He shut the door, and she walked back to the love seat.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to Eleanor.

"It's fine,"

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just working and stuff,"

"Where do you work?"

"It depends. Sometimes I help my friend, Brooke, with her kids, and she pays me. Other times I help my other friend with her at-home business. She makes crafts, and I package them for her,"

"Oh, that's nice," Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, I enjoy it,"

"That's all that matters,"

Eleanor nodded. Jeanette glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock. Theodore would be here soon.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Jeanette offered, like she had when Eleanor first arrived.

"No, thank you,"

Simon walked out of the bedroom.

"Hi, Eleanor," he said, smiling.

"Hi, Simon," she replied.

He took a seat next to Jeanette, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Eleanor smiled at the couple.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just working, and stuff," she replied.

"That's good,"

"Yeah. What've you two been up to?"

"Nothing interesting,"

"I could say the same," she chuckled.

There was a minute of silence, and then the doorbell rang. All three of their heads looked toward the door. Eleanore sucked in her breath. Jeanette got up off of the love sea, and walked to the front door. She opened it, and saw Theodore standing there. He hadn't changed much, but there were a few minor changes on his face. Like Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon, he too had aged slightly.

"Hi, Theodore," Jeanette smiled. "Come on in, and make yourself at home,"

Theodore walked into the room, and took a quick look around before looking at Eleanor. She gave him a small smile and a wave, but did not speak. He smiled back.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Jeanette offered.

"Oh, uh, no thanks,"

He took a seat next to Eleanor.

"Hi," she said in a small voice.

"Hi," he replied.

Jeanette approached Simon and whispered in his ear.

"Come on, Simon, let's leave them alone," she waved her hand so he would follow her.

"We'll be right back," she explained, smiling.

Eleanor gave her a look. She wasn't ready to be alone with Theodore yet. Jeanette simply smiled, and walked out of the room, with Simon right behind her. They walked into their bedroom, and Simon shut the door behind them.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone together?" he asked.

"I'm positive," Jeanette said.

"Ok, I'm going off of your word. Everything must be intact in that living room when they're finished, though,"

"Don't worry, they won't break anything. They're not Alvin and Brittany," she raised her eyebrows.

"You're right, we'll have to be careful with them, or our apartment will be destroyed,"

"We should ask to meet them in public,"

"Agreed,"

They sat down on their bed.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait for them? We left them in the room with everything," Simon asked.

"I don't think we'll have to wait that long. We can just go outside,"

She stood up, and pushed the curtains aside. Then, she opened the balcony doors, and stepped outside. Simon followed her, and the two stood on the balcony. Simon held Jeanette close, and she rested her head up against him. They watched the children, running and playing at the beach. After a while, there was a knock on their bedroom door. Simon let go of Jeanette, and she walked over to the door. She opened it, and Eleanor was standing there, smiling.

"Thank you," was all she said.

"Oh, you're welcome. How did it go?"

"Very well, actually. We're reconsidering our relationship, starting over new,"

"That's fantastic!"

"And it's all because of you. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!"

Eleanor hugged Jeanette.

"I should be going now," she said.

"So soon?"

"Yeah. We're going out later,"

"Oh, have fun,"

"Thank you. I'll let myself out,"

"No, that's ok. I'll see you off,"

Jeanette walked out of the bedroom. Theodore was waiting for Eleanor in the living room.

"It was good to see you, Jeanette,"

"It was good to see you to, Theodore,"

He opened the front door. Eleanor hugged Jeanette again.

"Thank you, again," she whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

Eleanor let go of her, and then walked through the door. Theodore walked out behind her, and Jeanette held the door open. She stood in the doorway, and watched them walk down the hallway. They chatted, and giggled like children. When they stepped into the elevator, Jeanette shut the door.

**To be continued...**

**Awww! Finally, a little bit of Theonor! How was it? I hope it was good! It's very hard for me to write about Theodore and Eleanor. I don't know why. It's so much easier to write about Alvinatty/Simonette. I have no idea why. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	9. Let's Go To the Beach!

**Heyyy =) So, here we are again. Another day, another chapter. I have some much fun updating this story =) I'm keeping this author's note short, and sweet. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

Jeanette was smiling ear to ear after Theodore and Eleanor left. She was so happy that they had another chance. They had thought they were over for good, and had been to scared to start over. And she was part of the reason why they finally had that opportunity. Simon had come inside, and saw that Jeanette was practically glowing with happiness.

"What happened?" he asked, also smiling. He couldn't help but to smile when he was her smile.

"They're reconsidering their relationship. They're been broken up for so long, and because of one phone call, their future together may be brighter than ever!"

"That's amazing!"

"I know! I am so happy for them!"

"But like Giselle said, the biggest challenge is yet to come. And you know what that means. Now, will you tell me the entire story? I would like to know what happened,"

"Sure. You see, four years ago, Eleanor and Brittany stopped talking to me. Because they were jealous of me. They both had miscarriages, only Eleanor had several first trimester ones, and Brittany had one second trimester one. They thought I was the only one of the three who could actually have a baby,"

"Interesting,"

"But, a nuclear power plant collapsed and the radiation released is the reason why they were miscarrying. Since they were affected by it, I'm probably affected by it, also, but they didn't think of that, and ignored my phone calls. Brittany broke it off with Alvin because she was paranoid that he was cheating on her, and she was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and depression. Eleanor and Theodore grew apart, and were both depressed."

"That's sad,"

"I know. And that would explain why they weren't at our wedding. If my sisters were mad at me, your brothers were probably upset with you, too,"

He nodded. It was all starting to make sense.

"And do you know what I've come to realize?" she asked

"What would that be?"

"The spelling of tornado. The first four letters are T-O-R-N, which spells torn. Which is literally what it did to our family,"

"It tore us apart," he said slowly, also coming to realization.

"Right! That's exactly what it did!"

"But why only our family?"

"That, I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out why soon,"

He nodded again. "Now what?"

"Well, I really don't want to start up with Alvin and Brittany tomorrow. We'll start with them tomorrow, when we can have extra hands to hold them down," she joked.

He laughed.

"And I'm sure Eleanor will be calling soon to tell me about her date. So I don't know what to do know,"

"We can still go to the beach,"

"Do you think we can go after dark? I don't want to be caught in a crowd,"

"I think that will be better, actually,"

Jeanette glanced at the clock. It was already three thirty. Time was flying. In about three hours, the sun would be setting, and they would be on the beach.

"Let's watch a movie," she suggested. "It would kill time."

She walked over to the cabinet, and opened it. Inside were dozens of DVD's. She had never heard of most of them, probably because they were from years she hadn't been in yet. She looked for a movie that she recognized, and found a few.

"Our options are Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn Part one," she said, almost laughing.

"What happened to Breaking Dawn Part two?"

"It's here, but it wasn't released when we were, uh, sent here. So, we'd probably mess up that whole space-time continuum,"

"True. And continuum has such an odd spelling,"

"I know. Should we watch a movie?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know what we should do,"

"I feel the same way,"

"What else can we do?"

"I don't know," she said, slouching.

He also slouched. They were stumped, and did not know what to do.

"We could always go to the boardwalk," Jeanette suggested, after about ten minutes of silence.

"Alright, let's go. After that, we can go to the beach,"

"Sounds good," she said, smiling. She put the DVD's back where she found them, and went into their bedroom to look for a bathing suit. She wanted to wear one in case they decided they were going to get wet. She turned all of her drawers inside out, until she finally found a bathing suit. It was a bikini, and she went into the bathroom. She took of her clothes, but the bathing suit on, and then put her clothes back on.

When she came out of the bathroom she asked Simon "Are you going to put your bathing suit on?"

"I don't think so. If I get wet, I get wet,"

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yup," she said, holding her phone in her paw.

They walked out of the apartment, and Simon locked the door behind them. They walked to the elevator, and pushed the button. The elevator arrived at their floor with four people on it, a couple, and their two kids. Simon and Jeanette got on the elevator. The lobby button was already lit up, which meant that the family was also going to the lobby. The elevator had no stops, and they all got off in the lobby. They all walked through the front door, except Simon and Jeanette made a left turn once they exited the building, and the family made a right.

"What do you think they have at the boardwalk?" Jeanette asked excitedly, as they walked towards it.

"I'm not sure. Probably rides, and games, and restaurants, and bars,"

"Yeah. Do you want to go on any rides?"

"I'm not sure. I have to see what they have there,"

"You're right," she agreed. The rest of the walk was in silence. They walked paw in paw. They reached the boardwalk to find it somewhat crowded, even though it was in the middle of the week. They were mainly teenagers, who probably had mid-winter recess this week, and wanted to have fun with their friends instead of staying home. Simon and Jeanette walked around, taking in all of the interesting sights and smells. There was a resturant or bar everywhere you looked. As the boardwalk went on, there were more shops and arcades than rplaces to eat. Even further down were the rides. They had basic rides such as the scrambler, the log flume, and the tilt-a-whirl. They also had two small roller coasters, and rides for children.

"Do you want to go on anything?" he asked, loudly. The boardwalk was very noisy.

"No, do you?"

"Not really," he replied. So they continued to walk. When they had finished walking the entire boardwalk, the sun was finally setting.

"Are you ready to leave?" she question.

"Yeah, let's go to the beach. But not this one, the one by our hotel,"

They walked off the boardwalk at the first exit they saw.

"That was an experience," Simon commented.

"I know. I wasn't expecting to it to be that crowded. But, it was nice,"

"Next time we go, all of the teenagers have to be in school,"

"Agreed," she laughed. Simon put his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her close. She leaned into him, and they walked the rest of the way to the beach like that. When they arrived at the beach it was practically empty. There were a few people at either ends of the beach, but Simon and Jeanette were alone on their part. They kicked off their shoes, and picked them up. Then, they slowly walked down the beach. Very quickly, Simon dropped his shoes and phone, and scooped Jeanette up in his arms, and ran towards the water. She shrieked and giggled, and dropped her stuff on the sand. He ran into the water just as a wave was crashing in. He ran into deeper water, and in no time, they were both soaked. They didn't mind though, they were having such a great time. They splashed each other, and laughed, and dodged the waves, while also keeping an eye on their stuff. The water was at a nice warm temperature, and they spent a lot of time in the water. After a while, they both calmed down. Jeanette wrapped her arms around Simon's neck, and he kissed her very passionately. They kissed and kissed until they were out of breath. It was very dark now, and their was a cool breeze in the air. Jeanette shivered slightly, and Simon pulled her closer.

"We should get out now," he said, after a few more minutes.

"You're right,"

They both made their way out of the water, and almost immediately wished they could go back in. It was warmer in the ocean than it was in the air. They picked up their belongings, and ran towards their hotel.

"We can't exactly walk into the hotel dripping wet," Simon said, once they had reached the street.

"You're right. I think I saw a towel in the car. You have your keys, so let's check,"

They walked into the parking garage, and located their car. Simon unlocked it and pressed the trunk button. The trunk opened and Jeanette spotted the towel she had been talking about. She took it out, and Simon pressed the trunk button again. Then, he locked the doors.

"Here, we can share it," she said, wrapping it around the both of them. They quickly walked into the hotel, and ran towards the elevator, which was just about to leave without them. They hopped on, and pressed the button of their floor. The ran to the room once the elevator had stopped. The air conditioning was on, regardless of the chilly breeze outside. They unlocked the door, and slammed the door behind them. Jeanette ran into the bathroom, and retrieved two towels, one for herself and one for Simon. She handed one to him, and wrapped the other one around herself.

"I want to take a warm shower," Jeanette said after a moment.

"Go ahead, I'll go in right after you,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"I won't be long,"

She ran to their bedroom, and took out her night gown. She quickly ran to the bathroom, and peeled off her wet clothes. She put them in the hamper, and hopped into the shower, putting the hot water on. She kept her promise, and didn't stay in too long. She got out, dried herself off, and put her night gown on. Then, she put out fresh towels for Simon.

"You can go in now," she said. He nodded, and stood up. She quickly retrieved the brush and rubber band she had been using. She brushed out her hair in the living room, and tied it on a ponytail. Then, she went into their bedroom, and waited for Simon join her. She pulled the covers over herself, and drifted off to sleep before Simon had gotten out of the shower. Once he realized she was sleeping, he took her glasses of her face, and put them on her night table. Then, he climbed into bed, kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. Then, he too drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks =P  
**


	10. Contacting the SoCalled Enemy

**Hello =) Happy Friday! How has your day been? My day's been great. This boy in my class had me hysterical all day. And I don't know about all of you, but where I live, the weather has been bipolar. One minute it's freezing and raining, the next minute it's sunny and humid. I don't get it lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and a very long awaited one. Well, the start of a long awaited one. Enjoy! And please review!****  
**

The next morning, Simon and Jeanette awoke with the hot sun shining on them. They had left the curtains open all night. Jeanette yawned. She remembered falling asleep with her glasses on, and realized that Simon had taken them off for her. She drowsily reached for them on her night table, and slid them up her nose. Simon's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," she said, kissing his nose.

He yawned, like she had. "Good morning,"

He stretched out his arms, and then reached for his glasses. He slid them up his nose, and then sat up.

"It's D-Day," Jeanette announced.

"D-Day?"

"Dooms-Day," she groaned. They day she had to call Brittany had finally come. Getting through to her would be like getting through a brick wall with only a straw. You could dig, and dig, but it will take a long time before you get anywhere.

"I should've known that one,"

She giggled. Then, she climbed out of bed. She stretched, and checked the time. Nine twenty-nine.

"I could sleep for another hour," she commented. Simon also got out of bed.

"We can lay on the couch," he suggested.

"Alright," she said, opening their bedroom door. She walked into the living room, with Simon right behind her. He laid on the couch, and cradled her in his arms. She shut her eyes, but didn't really sleep. She mainly listened to Simon's breathing. They laid there for a while, but not as long as they wished. Jeanette thought to invite Eleanor over, if she wasn't busy, of course, so they could speak to Brittany together.

"Hey, Simon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be a good idea for Eleanor to come over so we can call Brittany together?"

"I guess so," he shrugged, but it was hard since he was pressed up against the couch.

"Maybe we could persuade her to come over here,"

"Maybe. But you'd need Theodore, too. You know how Brittany can be,"

She nodded. "How're we going to get Alvin over here?"

"If you can get Brittany here, you can get Alvin here,"

"True,"

"But, it would be better to talk to Brittany alone first. Who knows what will happen when they're in the same room,"

"You're right. They could have one of those fights that you usually only see on reality television,"

He laughed. "That is so...Alvin and Brittany-like. They should have a reality t.v. show, the ratings would go through the roof with all of their fighting,"

Now, it was her turn to laugh. Then, she sighed. She had to get up now.

"Where are you going?" he asked, curiously.

"To call Eleanor,"

"This early?"

"I got my wish, and I laid down for an hour. It's already ten thirty,"

She walked into their bedroom, and took her phone off of the top of the dresser. She unlocked it. Then, she clicked on the calls button, and located Eleanor's contact, which she had added after Eleanor arrived at her apartment yesterday. She pressed on Eleanor's number, and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Eleanor,"

"Oh, hey, Jeanette. What's up?"

"I have to call Brittany today, and I was wondering if you would like to come over so I could, you know, have someone to back me up,"

"I'd love to. What time?"

"About twelve-ish,"

"Alright, I'll be there. Do you mind if Theodore comes along?"

"Not at all! I was just going to ask you if he wanted to come. By the way, how was your date?"

"It was fantastic! We're putting the past behind us, and we're officially dating again,"

"Oh, that's great, Eleanor! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks! But it wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for your help,"

"Don't say that. I'm sure it would've worked out,"

"I still have to give you the credit you deserve,"

"No, you don't,"

"Yes, it's only fair,"

"Whatever you say,"

Eleanor giggled. "Alright, Jeanette, I'll see you soon,"

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye,"

Jeanette hung up the phone. She walked back into the living room. Simon was still on the couch, so she sat on the love seat.

"Eleanor is going to come over, around twelve,"

"Ok, no problem,"

"Theodore is coming, too,"

"Like I said, no problem,"

Jeanette smiled. Then she got up off of the love seat, and decided to clean up around the apartment. She searched the kitchen cabinets, and found a bucket, and some cleaning supplies in the one below the sink. She took out the Windex, and a roll of paper towels, and cleaned the bathroom mirror. Then, she cleaned the windows in the living room, and the glass doors in their bedroom.

"I didn't know you were cleaning. I could help you," he said, getting up from his spot.

"Stay! I can do it myself,"

"I should help you,"

"It's fine. After all that you've done for me, this is the least I can do for you,"

He sighed. "Alright, Jeanette, you win this round,"

She smiled. She liked it when she won. She walked back into the kitchen, and put the Windex away. Then, she took out the counter-cleaning spray, and cleaned the counter-tops. She continued to clean for about an hour, and the apartment looked spotless. After she finished cleaning, she walked into her room, and picked out clothes. She chose a deep purple dress, and ran to the bathroom to change. She took off he rnight gown, and put on the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, and liked the way she looked in the dress. Then, she left the bathroom, and put her night gown away. She walked into the living room. When she walked in, Simon got up off the couch.

"You look very pretty today. What am I saying, you look beautiful, as always,"

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

He kissed her, and then walked into the bedroom so he could get dressed. He was dressed quickly, and came back into the living room to be with Jeanette. At twelve fourteen, the doorbell rang. Jeanette got up off of the couch, and walked to the front door. She opened the front door.

"Come in," she said to Eleanor and Theodore.

They walked into the room, and Jeanette shut the door. They sat on the love seat while Jeanette sat back down on the couch.

"Hey, Theodore, wanna take a walk with me?"

He nodded. Simon and Theodore got up from where they were sitting, and walked out of the apartment.

"So much for their help," Jeanette said, rolling her eyes. Eleanor giggled. Jeanette unlocked her phone, and dialed Brittany's number, since it still wasn't saved in Jeanette's phone. Jeanette sucked in her breath and pressed send.

"What do you want?" Brittany irritably answered.

"Hi, Brittany,"

"Oh, hi. Now what do you want?"

"To say hi to you, it's been a while,"

"Well, you've already said hi, so are we done now?"

"No, I would like to speak to my own sister,"

"Well she doesn't want to speak to you,"

"Why not?"

"I thought I made that clear when I stopped talking to you!" she barked.

"Please, Brittany,"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to see how you've been, what you've been up to, et cetera,"

"I've been fine, and I haven't been up to anything. Do those answer your questions?"

"Brittany, I want to talk to you. I want to see you. We're sisters, not enemies,"

"In my book, we're enemies,"

"Why?"

"What's it to you?"

"Please, Brittany, do this for me," Jeanette's voice broke.

"I don't owe you a damn thing,"

"I know you don't, but I just want to know what I did wrong in the past. Please,"

Brittany groaned. "Does it really matter? The past is the past! We're in the present!"

"Then why don't you want to talk to me?"

"I'm just wasting my time. I should've hung up by now,"

"Please don't hang up. I haven't talked to you in so long. I miss you,"

"Well, I don't miss you,"

"Please, hear me out! I know we can't change the past, but I want to fix the future. I want everything to be good between us again. I want to be close to you, to know how you're doing. But your pushing me away,"

"I know what I'm doing. And it's too late to change the past,"

"But it's not too late to change the future!"

Brittany groaned again. "It's been so long, why now?"

"Because I want to change things. I want to act like your sister again. I want to be close to you,"

"I've been through so much, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Please, I'm begging you,"

After a moment of silence, Brittany finally spoke again. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"If I can see you," Jeanette said in a small voice.

"That depends. Where would I meet you?"

"My hotel room,"

"And who will be there?"

"Eleanor and I. Possibly Simon and Theodore,"

"What is this? Intervention? Is Alvin going to be there, too?"

"Only if you want him to be,"

"I don't. Where do you live?"

"The Los Angeles Chateau, suite twenty-five thirty-six,"

"Fine, I'll be there,"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever,"

And then Brittany hung up. Jeanette dabbed at her eyes. She hadn't even realized that she had started to cry. Eleanor rubbed her back.

"It's ok, at least you got her to agree to come over,"

"You're right. And I should probably calm down before she gets here,"

Jeanette got up off the couch, and walked to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, and then dried herself off with a face-towel. She walked back in the living room, and sat next to Eleanor. And then, they waited for Brittany to arrive.

**To be continued...**

**Ah! Another cliffhanger! What's wrong with me? Why must I leave you hanging? =) And we finally heard a little bit of Brittany! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	11. Heart to Heart Discussion

**Hola! Happy Cinco de Mayo! And happy Saturday! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And please review!**

Jeanette and Eleanor patiently waited for Brittany to arrive. very little noise they heard made them jump. They didn't know what to expect, or what they were going to say to her, especially after the way that she talked to Jeanette on the phone. They didn't want to fight with her, they wanted to act like her sister again, especially since they hadn't in so long. When the doorbell finally rang, Jeanette jumped out of her seat to answer the door. They didn't want to keep her waiting, or she might have walked away. Jeanette opened the door to see a very stressed-looking Brittany. She looked very upset, and angry.

"Hi, Brittany," Jeanette said, with a smile on her face.

"Hi,"

"Please, come in and make yourself at home,"

Brittany glanced around the apartment, and then finally went into the living room.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No," she said sourly. "Now, what did you want me for?"

"We, uh, we wanted to talk to you,"

"Why?"

"Because you're our sister,"

"That word means nothing to me," she replied, with a scowl.

"But it means something to us. You're our only other blood relative!" Eleanor intervened.

"Well you two have each other, and in my opinion that's enough. You don't need me, and you probably don't want me, like everyone else,"

"Of course we want you! We love you, you're our sister!"

"Love doesn't exist,"

"Yes it does,"

"Not in my life. Can I go now?"

"No! Please stay! We haven't seen you in so long!"

"I could care less. You two could go on living your lives without me,"

"No, we can't. We need you in our lives. Our lives are incomplete without you!"

"Bull,"

"It's not bull! Why aren't you grasping any of this?"

"Because I don't want to, and you can't make me! You can't make me feel how you want me to feel. You can't make me act how you want me to act. You can't control me,"

Jeanette and Eleanor glanced at each other. Was there really no getting through to Brittany?

"Please, Brittany, hear us out,"

"Give me a good reason why I should,"

"I guess we don't have a reason. Just go,"

Brittany stood up to leave, but noticed the look of defeat on her sisters' face. She felt guilty for snapping at them, after all, they hadn't cause her personal problems.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine. You're on your on, I guess," Jeanette responded. It was now her turn to comfort Eleanor, who was upset by Brittany's outburst.

"Can I stay?"

"If you want. But you really don't have to,"

"I want to. It has been a long time,"

"Don't do anything because of your guilt. It won't help you,"

"I'm staying. First, you beg me to stay, then you request that I leave! Sheesh!"

"I never requested that you leave, I told you that if you wanted to go, you could go, and I wasn't going to stop you," Jeanette replied calmly.

"Well I've changed my mind. I'm staying,"

"That's fine," Jeanette said, getting up from the couch. She walked into the bathroom, and got Eleanor a tissue. When she came back, Brittany was next to Eleanor, apologizing to her. Jeanette gave Eleanor the tissue, and sat where Brittany was originally sitting.

"Why did you stop talking to me, Brittany?" Jeanette asked gently.

Brittany looked up at her. "It hurts too bad to say,"

"It might help if you tell me though. Like you could finally get it off of your chest,"

Brittany gulped, then took a deep breath. "I...I had a stillborn baby, and I blamed myself. Then, I envied you because I figured you could have a baby and I couldn't,"

"Should I tell her what we found out, Eleanor?"

Eleanor nodded. "What did you find out?" Brittany asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, do you remember that tornado, way back in twenty-twelve?"

"Of course,"

"Well, a nuclear power plant collapsed, which caused radiation exposure,"

"And? What does that have to do with me?"

"Radiation damages sex cells. And when The sex cells are damaged, it can cause a miscarriage, should you become pregnant. Sometimes, the baby makes it but is disabled,"

Brittany gasped. "It...it all makes sense now,"

"And, if the two of you were affected by the radiation, more than likely I'm affected by it, too,"

"Oh, oh! I am so sorry! I...I was so stupid to cut the two of you put of my life!" she said, with tears welling in her eyes. Jeanette got up, and returned to the bathroom. This time, she took the whole box back to the living room with her. She took one out, and handed it to Brittany, who dabbed at her eyes with the tissue. Then, she blew her nose.

"It's ok, Brittany, we're all here together now, and that's all that matters,"

"I was so foolish! I cut everyone that I loved out of my life,"

"You can fix it all now!"

"Not with him, he'll never trust me again,"

"I'm sure he will, if he really loves you,"

"But, Jeanette, trust is like a broken mirror. You can glue the pieces back together, but you can still see the cracks. I broke his heart, for no reason at all,"

"You should call him,"

"No! No! I can't do that!" she screamed, breathing heavily.

"Shhh, why not?"

"He won't answer. I know he won't,"

"How do you know?"

"I ruined his life. He hates me now,"

"Brittany, how do you know that?"

She took another deep breath. "When he left, he told me to never try to contact him again. He said I mentally destroyed him, like I had dropped a bomb on him. He tried to make me happy, but I was so mentally ill. He comforted me when I cried, and put up with me when I screamed and yelled. And then, I suspected him of cheating. It was the worst decision of my life. And worst of all, I still loved him when he left, and wanted him to stay,"

"How long has it been, Brittany?"

"Th-three or four years," she replied, taking another tissue.

"A phone call is long overdue. It's time, Brittany,"

She started shaking her head very rapidly. "No, no, no, no, no!'

"Brittany, you have to. It's been so long, and maybe he feels the same way you do right now. Maybe he misses you as much as you miss him,"

"I don't think so, he's done with me. I'm old news,"

"Brittany, you don't know that! How many times do I have to repeat it? You do not know what he's feeling right now,"

"I know what he's feeling, hatred. Towards me,"

"You are so stubborn, Brittany! I'm going to say it one more time, you don't know that,"

"I refuse to call him,"

"Well, there are four others that could give him a call for you,"

"And then what?"

"We can invite him over, too,"

"Why would you do that? Can't you see that talking about him hurts me enough!"

"It's been too, too long. You haven't talked to him in years, and you clearly miss him. What's the worst that could happen?"

"World War Three?"

"Brittany, please. What if he wants to get back together with you?"

Brittany looked straight into Jeanette's eyes, and finally realized her sister was right. She would never know if she never tried.

"You-you're right," she sniffled. "I'll call him."

**To be continued...**

**Wow! Brittany is persistent! And stubborn! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Peace, Love and Chipmunks  
**


	12. A Shocking Revelation

**Hey everybody =) How was your weekend? Mine was good, a little busy, but still good. Anyways, today is Ross Bagdasarian Jr.'s birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS! =D Here's the next chapter! And we finally hear from Alvin! Yay! So, enjoy! And please review!**

Brittany took out her phone. She minute she did, she started shaking, and breathing heavily. She dropped her phone on the floor, and it nearly broke.

"I can't do this!" she screamed, closing her eyes.

"Just try, Brittany. You can do it if you try,"

"I don't want to figure out the consequences of trying,"

"You'll never know if you don't try," Jeanette replied, shrugging.

She picked up the phone, and handed it to Brittany. She took a deep breath, and dialed Alvin's number.

"I figured that the next time I spoke to you, all hell would be breaking loose," was the way he answered the phone. Brittany didn't speak. Instead she breathed heavily into the phone.

"You know phones have caller ID, right? Stop trying to act like a serial killer,"

"I-I'm not," she replied, finally controlling her breath.

"Ah! She finally speaks. How may I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk to y-you,"

"Really? You didn't want to talk to me when you broke my heart four years ago,"

"I was mentally ill! I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to think, or do, about anything,"

"That didn't stop you from accusing me of something I would have never, ever have done to you,"

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. B-but I'm better now, and I want to f-fix my past mistakes," her voice broke as she was speaking.

"What do you really want from me?"

"Your time?" she questioned.

"Maybe I should hang up on you, just like you hung up on us,"

"No, please don't,"

"I really should. Although it wouldn't hurt as much as a broken heart,"

"Please don't," she begged. "I want to talk to you. It's been so long. Too long."

"I know how long it's been, and I still haven't forgotten that day," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "But I've also had a lot of pain after you left."

"After I left? More like after you kicked me out!"

"I didn't mean to. I was mentally lost,"

"Whatever,"

"Please don't hang up! I'm trying to apologize for my past, when I was unhealthy,"

"Is some kind of joke?"

"No! I'm sorry for the way I acted in the past. Please forgive me,"

"I forgive you. But that doesn't make everything automatically ok,"

"I understand. But would you reconsider anything?"

"Like what?"

"Like me? Like our relationship?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know,"

"When will you know?"

"I don't know that, either,"

"Soon?"

"Maybe,"

"Can I see you?"

"It depends,"

"What does it depend on?"

"Where? When? Who will be there? Et cetera,"

"Now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, like I said, it depends. First of all, where?"

"Jeanette's hotel room,"

"So Jeanette will be there?"

"And Eleanor. And maybe Simon and Theodore,"

"So basically a family reunion?"

"No, a serious discussion between you and I,"

"I don't want to have a serious discussion under the eyes of our family,"

"But Jeanette has to tell you something, too!"

"Can she tell me over the phone?"

"No. It has to be done in person, and it's very important,"

"I don't know,"

"Please! I'm begging you! I have to see you!" she cried. Literally. Tears started falling down her cheeks, uncontrollably.

"Why should I? I should let you feel the same pain I felt!"

"I've already felt that pain! I've regretted every day since then! There were times when the pain got so bad that I thought about taking my own life!"

He gasped. "Wait, what?"

"That's right! There have been days when I thought about overdosing on pain medication, or drowning myself. But do you know what? I still woke up every day, and I faced the pain with the best front I could. I moved on with the best of my ability, and obviously, you couldn't do that,"

"I-I didn't know you were that upset," he said, after an awkward silence. Based on his tone of voice, Brittany could tell that he felt guilty for the way he had been talking to her on the phone. It was the same guilt that she had felt when she first talked to her sisters in person, just a little while earlier.

"Yes, I was that upset. After I lost you, I had lost everything. I had nothing. I stood alone in this world for four years, wondering what would happen to me,"

"So...you felt the same way I did?"

"Yes! I've been trying to explain that to you!"

"Oh. Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you, today,"

"Its ok. I kind of took my anger out on you, too. So, will you come to her house? Please? I think we should talk,"

"I guess so. Where does she live?"

"The Los Angeles Chateau, suite twenty-five thirty-six,"

"Alright. I'll be there,"

"Thank you!" she was still wiping tears away.

"You're welcome. Bye,"

"Bye," she hung up the phone.

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor yelled at the same time. Once they had heard those words come out of her mouth, they immediately jumped into panic mode. They knew their sister was extremely depressed, but they didn't know that it was to the point that she was suicidal.

"What?"

"You were suicidal?" Jeanette shrieked.

"Uh, yeah. I was very depressed, but I'm over it now. That was a long time ago,"

"Oh, Brittany!" was all she could think of saying.

"I'm over it. That was the past, and this is the present. I haven't had suicidal thoughts in almost two years,"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die. I'm better now," she promised.

"Thank goodness!" Jeanette said, with a sigh of relief following.

"It was a very rough time in my life. But I've moved on from that, now,"

"Thank god! Now, what are you going to say once he gets here?"

She turned pale. "Um, I don't know,"

"Well, I'll start off by telling him about the whole radiation situation,"

"That was a cute rhyme!" Eleanor giggled.

Brittany and Jeanette smiled.

"And then, you can take it from there," Jeanette continued.

"That sounds like a good plan," Brittany nodded. She was very nervous to see Alvin. After all, she hadn't seen him in four years, and she didn't know what to expect. Would they fight? Would they pretend like the other wasn't there? Would it be like before the miscarriage, when everything was happy? Would they get back together? Would things ever be ok between them again? These questions wandered through Brittany's mind, as she anxiously awaited Alvin's arrival. Her sisters made small talk that was too bothersome to remember, while she thought about the past. Time was ticking on. An hour had passed when the doorbell finally rang, and Brittany realized that it was now or never.

**To be continued...**

**Yikes! Brittany was suicidal? D=. And we finally heard from Alvin...but the bad news is that I left you with another cliffhanger! Damn! Lol. I hoe you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I appreciate it! And until tomorrow, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	13. For the First Time

**Hello =) Another day, another chapter. I don't feel very well right now, I have a sore throat. It's probably because the weather is so bipolar. Oh, well. I hope you're all doing well. I named this chapter after the song, "For The First Time" by The Script. It's a really beautiful song about falling in love, after falling out of love. If you have free time, and you want to hear the song, just type in "For The First Time" in the YouTube search box. It's one of my absolute favorite songs. Anyways, here's the next chapter! And a long anticipated one, from what I hear ;) Enjoy! And please review! **

Brittany's heart was pounding as Jeanette stood up to answer the door. It echoed in her ears, and she was almost positive everyone else in the room could hear it. Her stomach did a flip-flop, and while she knew it was time, she almost considered running out of the room. However, she stood in her place next to Eleanor, too afraid to move. Jeanette opened the front door.

"Hi, Alvin," she said, smiling.

"Hey," he replied, looking around her apartment. He too hadn't changed much. Just a little aging in the facial area, like everyone else.

"Come in, and make yourself at home," she gestured towards the living room. He walked into the apartment, surveying it at the same time, and walked over to the couch. He sat down, eyeing Brittany, who kept her head down.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Jeanette offered.

"No,"

Jeanette shrugged. She took a seat next to Alvin.

"Why was it so important for me to come here?" he asked.

"I, uh, have something to tell you," Jeanette replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, remember that tornado? You know, the one from twenty-twelve?"

"How could I forget it?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Well, a nuclear power plant collapsed,"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, nuclear power plants contain large amounts of radiation. It is very safe, though. However, when a natural disaster occurs, and the power plant is damaged, it releases large amounts of radiation, which can damage sex cells. And, if a woman becomes pregnant, it can cause a miscarriage, or a baby born with a disability,"

He stood silent. Almost as if he was absorbing everything Jeanette had said. He sighed.

"Brittany?" Jeanette asked, after a very long, awkward silence. Her head snapped up. Brittany didn't want to speak. She didn't know where to start.

"Well, I'm sorry for not trusting you, Alvin. Breaking up with you was one of the worst decisions I've ever made," she finally said, without making eye contact with him.

He nodded. He didn't know how to answer her either. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, and stood up simultaneously. Brittany glanced up at her sisters, who were leaving the room. Her eyes begged them to stay, but they walked into Jeanette's bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"So," Brittany said, looking down once again.

"So," he replied. "You seriously considered suicide?"

"Yeah. I was very, very depressed. I didn't want to continue on with my life,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was that bad,"

"Yeah," she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Why did you let it get so bad, though?"

"I don't know. The pain was too much for me to handle, I guess,"

"Why didn't you ever look for help? Your sisters and I were only a phone call away,"

"Well, I was scared I would get the same reaction that I did when I called you earlier. And I didn't want help. I wanted to try to dig myself out,"

He nodded again, this time with guilty eyes. "How are you now?"

"I'm better. Still not complete, but much better,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah. But like I said, I'm still not whole. And I don't know if I ever will be,"

"Sure you will,"

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I can only assume,"

"You know assuming makes an ass of yourself, and of me,"

"I know," he said, with a small smile.

She sighed.

"So, now what?" he asked.

"I don't know,"

"Where do you think we stand?"

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

"I think we could be a couple again. If we tried,"

She nodded. "I think so, too,"

"Where do we start?"

"I don't know. The last time I was in a relationship was four years ago,"

"The same for me,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're the only girl I could think of,"

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he said, also smiling.

"Aww, that's so sweet,"

He nodded, still smiling. "Should we start out as friends, or something closer?"

"I don't know. We've already kind of made up,"

"True. I think we should start out somewhere between friends and a couple,"

"I think so, too,"

"So, what else have you been up to for the past few years?"

"Nothing, really. I don't do much, anymore,"

"I don't do much, either,"

"There's nothing to do anymore. Life isn't like it was when we were young,"

"Yeah, life is hard. It isn't anything like I thought it would be,"

"I agree. I thought life would be much easier than it is,"

He nodded. "Sometimes I believe in that saying "Life sucks and then you die"," he chuckled.

"Yeah, life can get really hard sometimes,"

"No offense, but I'm kind of bored just sitting here. I'd rather talk somewhere else. Where do you think we could go?"

"We can go to that boardwalk down the street. Plus, it will really creep my sisters out if we leave. They wouldn't know what happened,"

He evilly smiled. They both got up from where they were sitting, and tiptoed to the door. He gently twisted the knob, and they crept out. Then, he slowly shut the door behind them.

Meanwhile, Jeanette and Eleanor were sitting on Jeanette's bed.

"Do you think they're fighting?" Eleanor asked.

"No, I doubt they're fighting. They're probably just talking things through. If they were fighting, we would hear them,"

"That's true," she agreed. "Remember the times they used to fight as kids?"

"Oh, those were the worst!" she giggled. "Half of the time we didn't want to break them up because they were so comedic,"

"The other half we had to move all breakable items out of their reach," Eleanor also giggled.

"I'm happy we never fought with Simon and Theodore as kids,"

"So am I. Otherwise, I don't know where we would be right now. You know, relationship wise,"

"I agree,"

"Hey Jeanette?"

"Yeah,"

"Things got really quiet. Do you think we should check on them?"

Jeanette listened and then nodded. They stood up from where they were sitting and walked over to the bedroom door. Jeanette opened it, and then peaked outside. When she saw no one was in the living room, she opened the door all the way, and stepped outside, with Eleanor right beside her.

"Where do you think they went?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know, but I think they're trying to scare us. Let's look around, and make sure they're not hiding in a closet of something,"

The girls looked around the room. They checked everywhere. Behind the couch, under the table, in the closet, in the bathroom, and even in the cabinets. There was no sign of either Alvin or Brittany.

"They probably left," Jeanette concluded

"Yeah,"

"Since they probably planned it, let's not call them. We can trick them into thinking we don't care,"

Eleanor laughed. "Good idea. That was more than likely their plan,"

Jeanette sighed, and then glanced at the clock. It was four thirty.

"Maybe we should call Simon and Theodore, and tell them that the coast is clear from any flying objects,"

"Haha, that's probably why they've been out so long. They're so nice, leaving us to break up, what could've been, the world's worst war,"

"So gentlemen-like," Jeanette agreed, smiling from ear to ear. "Let's call them up."

And with that, they took out their cell phones, and called their significant others.

**To be continued...**

**Awww! So Alvin and Brittany made up! ='). This chapter was very hard to write, and I don't know why. The idea was easy, it was just putting it to words, I guess. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And, until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	14. Practical Joke

**Heyyyy =) How are you? I'm good. Call me crazy, but I just finished watching The Chipmunk Adventure, and now I'm watching Chipwrecked. I loooove these movies so much! I have OCD, Obsessive Chipmunk Disorder ;) Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and please review!**

"Hey, Jeanette?" Eleanor called for her sister after they had both hung up their phone calls.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to play a small prank on Simon and Theodore?"

"Sure. But what would we do?"

"We could mess up your apartment a little, like take off the couch cushions, and mess up our hair, and pretend that we had to break up a fight between Alvin and Brittany,"

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" she replied, walking over to the couch. She took some of the cushions off, and threw them on the floor. She then went into the kitchen, and turned over one of the chairs. Eleanor put some of the picture frames face down, and put the stuff that was on the coffee table on the floor. Then, they both went into the bathroom, and messed up their hair. They also messed up their outfits, just a little. Jeanette pulled down one of the sleeves on her dress, and Eleanor pulled out part of the shirt that was tucked into her skirt. When they heard Simon's keys jingling in the door, they ran into the living room, and started to "clean up".

"What happened in here?" Simon asked, as soon as he walked through the door.

"Alvin and Brittany," Jeanette replied, sounding exhausted.

"They had a fight?"

"Yup. And Eleanor and I had to break it up,"

Simon and Theodore glanced at each other. A look of guilt spread across their faces.

"Was it bad?"

"One of their worst. Luckily, they didn't break anything,"

"Oh,"

"It's ok though, we broke it up pretty quickly,"

"I knew we should've stood here,"

"It's fine, really. We're just a little tired, now,"

"Did they make up?"

"Yeah, but after the fight. Somehow, we managed to hold them down and have them listen to what the other had to say,"

"Oh, well, that's good,"

"Yeah, at least their happy now. What did you do?"

"We took a walk to the next town over. It was a very long walk. I thought we would never get back,"

"Did you go anywhere?"

"No, we just looked at all the stores,"

"Oh, that's nice. So, we all got a workout,"

"Pretty much," he shrugged.

"I think I should be going, now," Eleanor said, after helping Jeanette put everything back in it's place.

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late, and I'm tired," she winked at Jeanette. "Are you ready, Theodore?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he replied, smiling.

"Alright. Bye Jeanette, bye Simon,"

"Bye, guys," they replied.

Eleanor leaned up to Jeanette and whispered in her ear "I'll text you later, and tell you how he reacted to our joke,"

"Ok," she replied, smiling.

Theodore opened the front door, and the two of them walked out of the apartment. Jeanette locked the door, and then sighed.

"I really should've stood here today. I'm sorry you had to break up their fight today,"

She leaned up to his ear and whispered "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," he replied, pulling her close to him.

"There was no fight," she said, leaning into his chest.

"Wait, what?"

"That's right. There was no fight,"

"Oh, you're in so much trouble," he said, lifting her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Put me down!" she giggled.

"No. This is your payback!"

He spun in circles with her, like he had earlier in the week. After he was no longer dizzy, he walked into their bedroom, and gently put her down.

"Was that necessary?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes it was. So, there really was no fight?"

"There really was no fight. Eleanor and I don't even know what they talked about because we sat in here, and they left without telling us,"

"Oh, that's so nice of them,"

"I know. We thought they were hiding from us, but they were gone,"

"You would think they would at least say thank you for getting them here together,"

"Oh, well,"

"But why did you decide to play a prank on Theodore and I?"

"I don't know. I guess because you left us to sort out what could've been world war three,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine. After all, we're still alive, right?"

"I guess so,"

"Please don't worry about it,"

"I won't," he replied, smiling.

"I really am tired, though. I did a lot of talking today," she said, scooting up closer towards the pillows.

He shrugged.

"I don't want to go to sleep, though. I want to stay up, and talk to you,"

"Oh, ok, what do you want to talk about?" he said, also scooting toward the pillows.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to you all day,"

"Ok,"

"First, a quick question first. Did we get a message from Giselle?"

"Let me check," he pulled out his phone, and unlocked it. "Yeah, we do. Let's listen to it," He put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, it's me again. You're doing a fantastic job, with everything. If it weren't so soon, you'd probably be home already. But, you still have extra time to spare. You only have a few days left here, and then you will be in your actual time. Please enjoy your last few days here, time goes by fast. I'll see you soon, when it's time, I'll be at your door. Until then," Giselle's voice played.

"Why does she leave such weird messages?" Jeanette asked.

"No clue. How exactly are we going to get back to the past? That's what I would like to know,"

Jeanette shrugged. "How did we get here in the first place?"

"Another excellent question that we'll have to ask Giselle,"

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know I'm completely changing the subject, but how was your day today? I know I already asked that, but I wasn't really paying attention before,"

"It was good. Theodore and I walked and talked. We didn't even keep track of time. We just talked about nonsense,"

"Eleanor and I talked Brittany into calling Alvin. I wonder what they're up to right now,"

"They're probably doing what they do best,"

"Either barely talking, or being too friendly with each other," she smiled.

"Exactly. I hope they take things slow so they don't end up with the same problem as before. We don't want to be sent back here because of something stupid,"

She chuckled. "I'd like to stay in my own time period,"

"As would I. It's been fun being here, but I'd like to know what happened in that five year gap,"

"Hey, I just thought of something. What if we're here to fix the future, so that way when we really get here, everything is good?"

"That would explain why we're here. We'll have to ask Giselle about that,"

"Hmmm, I wonder if that is the reason we were sent here. I guess that's a good explanation,"

"Let's not think about it. We'll find out in a few days, and then we'll be back to our normal time,"

Jeanette sighed. "I'm really tired. I don't even want to change into my pajamas. I think I'll just go to bed,"

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

And then Jeanette drifted to sleep on his shoulder.

**To be continued...**

**Another chapter is complete! Time is going by so fast. Before you know it, this story will be complete :'(. So, how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I would love to continue to write more, but I want to pay attention to Chipwrecked ;) Have a great night! Or day, depending on where you live. Until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks  
**


	15. Time is Flying!

**Helloooo =) I know, I'm posting later than normal. I had an extremely busy day today. How was your day? I hope it was good. As promised earlier, another day, another chapter. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And please review! =D**

When Jeanette woke up the next morning, her glasses and iPhone were on the night table, she was under the covers, and Simon's arm was wrapped around her waist.

She sighed, and then smiled. She picked up her glasses, and then her iPhone. Sure enough, she had gotten a text message from Eleanor.

"He was shocked lol. Me n u n Britt should hang out tomo."

With one hand, Jeanette texted her back.

"Sorry went 2 sleep early last nite. We should hav a girls night tonite."

After she sent the message, she pressed the lock button. Her phone turned black, and she closed her eyes again, but didn't fall asleep. When Simon started moving beside her, she opened her eyes again.

"Good morning," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning," he replied.

"I feel gross," she made a face.

"Why?"

"Because I slept in my clothes last night,"

"Well, you don't look gross. You actually look very beautiful,"

"Thank you, but I still feel gross on the inside. I have to take a shower,"

She pushed the covers off of herself, and got out of the bed. She walked over to her dresser, and found a good match. She then walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She quickly undressed, and put her old clothes in the hamper. She hopped into the shower and quickly washed herself and her hair. She was done in no time, and stepped out. She dried herself off, and then got dressed. Then, she brushed out her hair, and put it back into a ponytail. She opened the bathroom door, and walked into the bedroom.

"You got a text message,"

"It's probably from Eleanor. We might have a girls night out tonight,"

"That sound like fun,"

"It depends on what mood Brittany is in before you can judge it,"

He laughed. "That's true. But she'll probably be in a good mood,"

"Maybe. Are you going in the shower?"

"I might as well,"

"I'll go set you out fresh towels,"

"Thank you anyway, but I can do it myself,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you though,"

"You're welcome,"

He got out of bed, and picked out his clothes. Then he made his way into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Jeanette opened the text from Eleanor.

"That sounds good. I'll text her now."

"Ok, let me know." Jeanette texted back.

She locked the phone, and held it in her hand as she sat on the bed. It vibrated within moments, and she quickly unlocked it to see Eleanor's reply.

"She said it sounds good. Where do u want to go?"

"Idk, it doesn't matter." she replied. She pressed send and then once again locked her phone. It was a mistake though, because Eleanor texted her back very quickly.

"How bout we go 2 dinner and a movie."

"Sounds good. Wat time?" she texted. She was a very slow texter.

"How bout 4-ish."

"Ok. Wat restaurant?"

"How bout Felipe's?"

"It's ok with me. Is it ok wit Britt?"

"She says its fine."

"Wat movie?"

"We can decide when we get there."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Jeanette glanced at the clock. It was already eleven thirty. She must've been really tired, especially considering she went to bed so early and slept so long. She sighed. Time was flying. It was almost as if time was going twice as fast as it normally does. She feared that the next time she looked at the clock it would be twelve thirty. Suddenly her phone vibrated, and she snapped back into reality. It was another text from Eleanor, so she unlocked her phone, and re-opened her text messages.

"Forgot 2 ask. How did Simon react?"

"He was shocked 2. He def wasn't expecting it."

"Lol I though we were obvious."

"So did I lol."

"We aren't good actresses, that's why I was surprised."

"Speak for yourself! Jk lol I suck at acting."

"Naw, u don't suck, we just aren't good at it lol. But they bought it :)."

"I know lol."

"Gtg I'll see u l8r. Byeee."

"Bye."

Texting was very time consuming, in Jeanette's opinion. Simon was already out of the shower by the time she finished texting. And once again, she felt as if time was flying. It didn't feel normal. It was already twelve o'clock. She felt as if she had just read eleven thirty a few minutes before.

"Eleanor?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. We're doing the whole girls night out thing,"

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're going for dinner and a movie,"

"Have fun,"

"I'm not leaving for another three and a half hours! Are you trying to get rid of me?" she joked.

"Yes. I want you out of my face!" he joked back. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"Fine then!"

They both started laughing.

"Why do we do this to each other?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Pretend to fight, and hate each other,"

"I don't know. It's just us," he shrugged.

"Hey, I just had a random thought. Maybe we should go see Giselle,"

"Do you want to call her?"

"Ok,"

Simon handed Jeanette his phone. She unlocked it, and pressed the send button. Then she clicked on Giselle's name, and pressed the send button again.

"Hello, Mrs. Seville," the voice on the phone said before Jeanette could even speak.

"How did you know it was me? I used Simon's phone,"

"I know. I can't explain how, but I know. How may I help you?"

"First, how much longer do we have to stay here?"

"I haven't decided yet. Are you in a rush to go home?"

"Yes and no. We feel a little awkward being here,"

"You won't be here for much longer, I promise. I had a set amount of time, but because you two are so smart, you completed your task in no time. Unfortunately, you have to stay those extra days,"

"Oh. Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes. Is time going faster than normal?"

"Yes, I've done you a small favor. I sped up time so that way you can spend less time here,"

"Oh, thank you,"

"You're welcome. Just remember, in a few days, you'll be where your last memory was,"

"Oh, ok, thank you, again,"

"You're welcome,"

"Bye,"

"Until next time," and then the line disconnected.

"This girl talks in circles," Jeanette said once she hung up the phone.

"How so?"

"Well first she says we have to stay a certain amount of time, and then she says she's making time go faster so we could spend less time here,"

"That's a little confusing,"

"Yeah, it's very confusing. For example, last time I checked the clock it was noon. Now, it's one forty-five,"

"Time is flying,"

"I should get ready to go out now, because the next time I blink it will be four o'clock,"

"Good idea,"

Jeanette handed the phone back to Simon, and went to get herself ready for her girls night out.

**To be continued...**

**How was this chapter? Good, I hope. I'm watching Chipwrecked again, and it's just up to the Simonette dance scene *shrieks and giggles*. Yay! Lol SO, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Until tomorrow, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	16. Girls Night Out: The Dinner

**Hello again =) As promised, another day, another chapter. Now, yesterday "simonettefan" asked me a question about the possibility of an Alvin and the Chipmunks 4. I answered that question in the comments =) Just if you're curious. And now it's time for a fan choice. I have a question waiting for you at the bottom of this story, and hopefully you could help me out. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review!**

Jeanette frantically searched through the drawers in her room. She was looking for a purse and her license. Time was going ticking, and she didn't want to be late. Luckily, she found her license in the night table drawer, and a purse under the bed. She threw her phone and license into the bag, and ran out of the room.

"Simon, where are the keys?" she asked, nervously.

He handed them to her. She threw them in her bag.

"Don't worry," he said.

"I'll try not to,"

"Come on, I'll walk you downstairs," he said. Then he walked into the kitchen, and took out an alternate pair of keys. She opened the door and walked into the hall, with Simon locking the door behind them. They walked to the elevator, and pressed the button. The elevator seemed to be operating more slowly than normal. Finally, it arrived and they stepped inside. Jeanette pressed the lobby button, and the elevator made its way down the shaft. They arrived in the lobby, and quickly walked through it. They power-walked to the parking garage and located their car.

"I'll see you later," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you,"

"Love you, too," she stepped into the car, and put her seat belt on. Then she put the keys in the ignition, and waited for the GPS to turn on. Once it turned on, she typed in "Felipe's". The directions popped up, and she slowly backed out of the parking space. She waved to Simon, who waved back. Only after she pulled out of the garage and drove down the street did Simon go back into the building. She nervously drove to the restaurant, glancing at the time every now and then. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel at every red light she caught. She finally arrived at the restaurant at three fifty-eight. She was cutting it close. She parked the car, and grabbed her purse, which she had placed on the passenger seat. She locked the car, and ran into the restaurant. Eleanor was sitting at a table set for four by herself. Jeanette walked over to her.

"Hey," she said, out of breath. She sat next to Eleanor.

"Oh, hey,"

"Is Brittany here yet?"

"No, not yet,"

"How long have you been waiting?"

"No, I just got here,"

"Oh, ok," she was still trying to catch her breath "I didn't want to be late."

"You're not late. And don't worry about it,"

"I know, but I feel like time is flying,"

"It is! I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that,"

"Don't worry. I'm sure everyone feels the same way,"

"Yeah,"

Brittany walked into the restaurant and took the other available seat next to Eleanor.

"Sorry I'm late, time slipped out of my hands,"

"You're not late, and we feel the same way about time," Eleanor reassured her.

"I feel like I'm going to wake up one morning and be forty,"

"One morning you are going to wake up and be forty, but that's not for another seventeen years. Plus, we'll be turning forty the same day,"

"True," she agreed. They glanced over the menu while waiting for the waitress.

"Hi ladies, what can I get you to drink?" a waitress asked. She had black hair, and wore dark makeup. Her eyes were a bright green, and her skin was flawless. Her name tag read "Monica".

"Can I please have a glass of water?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, and for you two?"

"Water for me," Eleanor said.

"I'll have a Pepsi," Brittany said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks," she closed the memo pad she was holding, and walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you guys going to get?" Eleanor asked. closing her menu.

"A salad. I'm not very hungry," Jeanette replied.

Her sisters exchanged a worried glance. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry,"

Her sisters didn't seem satisfied with her explanation.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Really, I'm fine. I just have a small appetite,"

Monica approached them, holding a tray of glasses. She handed them their drinks.

"And what can I get you to eat?"

"Can I have a salad, no dressing?"

"Ok,"

"I'll have the same," Eleanor told the Monica.

"Me too," Brittany agreed.

"Simple enough," Monica replied, collecting the menus. "They'll be out in a few minutes."

She walked away clutching the menus.

"Hey, I have to ask you guys something," Brittany told them.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"Why didn't you ever call me to find out where I went yesterday?"

"Because we knew you would be expecting a phone call,"

"How'd you know we left?"

"It got really, really quiet,"

"Oh. I should've figured that one out on my own,"

"You think?" she smiled.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Eleanor jumped in.

"It doesn't matter to me," Jeanette said "I don't even know what movies are out." This was true. She didn't know what movies were out, mainly because she was new to this time period.

"That action slash romance movie with Missy Dylan looks good," Eleanor shrugged.

"Who?" Jeanette asked.

"Missy Dylan? She's the biggest actress in Hollywood right now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's in all of the big movies now-a-days,"

"I think that movie looks good," Brittany interjected.

"Alright, so I guess we'll see that,"

"Sounds good to me," Jeanette agreed. She knew nothing about the "future" and it almost seemed as if she had been living under a rock. Agreeing with them would probably be the easiest thing to do, so they wouldn't suspect anything. Brittany and Eleanor started talking about the last movie they had seen. Jeanette stood quiet, because she wouldn't know how to answer them if they asked. Monica came out of the kitchen carrying three plates. She put one in front of each girl.

"Enjoy!" she commanded, happily. The girls started eating. They finished their salads in what literally seemed like no time. Monica collected their plates, and put the bill on the table.

"Thank you," she said, walking away with the plates.

"I'll pay," Jeanette offered, quickly. She took out her purse, and counted the money she had brought. She put the correct amount, along with a tip, on the table.

"You didn't have to do that," Eleanor stated.

"Yes, I did. I'm the one who suggested this," she replied.

Eleanor and Brittany sighed simultaneously. "Do you need change?" Brittany asked.

"No. We can go,"

The three of them stood up, and walked out of the restaurant.

"Have a good evening, girls!" Monica called out behind them.

They walked to their separate cars, and agreed to meet at the movie theater. Before Jeanette pulled away, she quickly dialed Simon.

"Jeanette? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. But can you help me with something?"

"Sure,"

"Can you look up Missy Dylan's new movie?"

"Who's Missy Dylan?"

"That was my question about half an hour ago,"

"Well, it's your lucky day, I had the computer on. I'll look it up right now."

"Ok, thanks,"

There was a moment of silence. "The name of the movie is "My Wife is an FBI Agent","

"Ok, thanks so much. And by the way, that's such a corny title,"

"Tell me about it," he chuckled.

"Alright, let me go now,"

"Bye. I love you,"

"Love you too, bye,"

She hung up the phone, and put the name of the movie theater into the GPS. Then, she put on her seat belt, and followed the GPS's directions to the movie theater.

**To be continued...**

**Ok, now I have a question for you! I'm really into "The Chipmunk Adventure" and my favorite song right now is "The Girls of Rock 'N Roll". I was thinking that I could maybe include it in the next chapter, even though they really sang it in 1987. In this story, they weren't born until 1994. Should I include it? Now, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Your opinions matter to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Thanks for everything! Until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	17. The Aftermath of Girls Night Out

**Hey! How are you? I'm good. I just want to let you all know that I appreciate your comment SO much! I tell my English teacher about the amount of review I have every day, and she is SO proud of me! I feel so accomplished! Thank you all so much! Now, we might have a little situation here. At the end of this chapter, there is a minor, miniscule sex scene. HOWEVER, I did not use any descriptive language. I only implied the idea. There is no language or "images" projected whatsoever. I hope this doesn't make anyone uncomfortable. If it does, just skip the last paragraph. Remember, this is a T rated story, which includes minor suggestive themes. Just wanted to give you all a fair warning. Now, here is the chapter. Enjoy! And please review!**

Jeanette pulled into the movie theater parking lot, and eagerly searched for a spot. She didn't want to keep her sisters waiting. After driving around the parking lot for a minute, she finally found a spot. She parked the car and grabbed her purse. She got out of the car and locked the doors, and then proceeded to walk into the movie theater. Her sisters were waiting in the lobby, where you buy the tickets.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a phone call outside of the restaurant," she explained.

"It's fine, the movie doesn't start for twenty minutes anyway," Eleanor replied, handing Jeanette a ticket.

"You didn't have to buy my ticket,"

"It's fine. I had coupons anyway,"

Jeanette sighed.

"Should we go in now?" she asked.

"I guess so. We could probably get better seats if we go in now,"

The three girls walked into the concession room, and looked for the specific theater where their movie was playing. They found it, and walked inside. The lights were somewhat dim, and they noticed that the movie theater was crowded. Luckily, they were able to find three seats in a reasonable spot. Eleanor sat in the middle of Jeanette and Brittany.

"What time does the movie start, again?" Brittany asked.

"Five fifty," Eleanor answered.

"Ok," she replied, checking the time. It was five forty.

The girls sat back in their seats. The lights dimmed, and previews came on. Brittany and Eleanor would exclaim at some of the upcoming movies. Jeanette felt uncomfortable because she hadn't heard of the movies or actors before. So she stood silent. The lights dimmed again, and the room was now dark. A green box appeared on the screen that said the movie was rated R. Suddenly, music started and the movie began. There was a lot of shooting and screaming with a redheaded girl as the leader. She wore an FBI vest, and was the main shooter in most of the shooting scenes. Jeanette suspected that she was Missy Dylan. Once they had arrested the suspects, the girl returned to her home and met with her husband,

who clearly wasn't aware she was an FBI agent. The meeting scene was immediately followed by a sex scene. Jeanette tried her best to pay attention to the movie, but she wasn't into it. It wasn't her kind of movie. The scenes were very repetitive, and the ending was a dead giveaway. After an hour and a half, the movie of torture had finally ended. The lights came on, and everyone in the movie theater

stood up. The girls stretched, and walked out of the row they were sitting in.

"Oh , my gosh! That movie was awesome!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I hope there's a sequel!" Brittany excitedly replied. "Did you like it,

Jeanette?"

"It was ok," Jeanette replied, flatly.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine,"

"You've been acting weird all night," Eleanor said with a worried face.

"Are you pregnant?" Brittany asked.

"No! Definitely not. I'm fine, really,"

Brittany and Eleanor looked at her. "Ok, if you say you're alright," Eleanor said after an awkward silence. They were back in the lobby of the movie theater.

"I better go home," Eleanor said, pulling her car keys out of her purse.

"Yeah, me too," Brittany agreed, also pulling out her keys.

"See you soon," Jeanette said, walking out with them. They all went in separate directions.

"Bye!" Brittany and Eleanor called out.

Jeanette located her car, and unlocked it. She opened the door, and got inside. She put the keys in the ignition and turned the radio on before she backed out.

"Hey guys! It's Miriam Campbell taking over blast from the past week. Now here's a real blast from the past! We have just gotten a request for The Girls of Rock 'N Roll by the Chipmunks and Chipettes. I haven't heard this song in years, so here it is, The Girls of Rock 'N Roll!" the radio host said.

The music flooded through the car, and she knew it must have been a coincidence. She had just made up with her sisters and now the radio was playing their music again. And they were having a blast from the past week, which meant they were probably going to play more. Once the song ended, the radio host came back on the air.

"I have just gotten an anonymous confirmation that the Chipmunks and Chipettes have reunited after not speaking to each other for four years. I don't know how they pulled that off, I can't go without speaking to my brother for one day. Anyway, if they're listening, we just want to say we're happy that they've reunited, and we hope to hear more music soon!"

A commercial came on, and Jeanette turned the radio off. She pulled into the parking garage of her hotel, and located her parking spot. She parked the car and turned the engine off. She gathered her purse, and climbed out of the car. Then she shut the door behind her, and locked the car. She walked through the parking garage, and then entered the hotel. She walked to the elevator, and pressed the button. The elevator was already there, and she took it straight up. She got off at her floor, and walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door quietly so she would wake up Simon, if he had fallen asleep, of course.

"Hey," he said, walking into the living room from the bedroom "How was the movie?"

"It sucked," she replied.

"Oh, uh, ok,"

"What? I'm being honest. It was so predictable!"

"Did your sisters like it?"

"They loved it!" she sounded disgusted.

"What happened? Spoil it for me,"

"The girl was an FBI agent, and her husband didn't know she was. And it basically kept repeating the same exact scenes. Her at work, a sex scene, her at work again, et cetera. At the end, the husband found out she was in the FBI. It was so stupid!"

"It does sound stupid," he agreed.

"And my sisters thought I was acting weird. Brittany thought I was pregnant because I didn't want to eat, and I didn't enjoy the movie," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know how she could compare those two things,"

"Neither do I, and guess what I heard on the way home,"

"What?"

"The Girls of Rock 'N Roll. And someone anonymously tipped the radio host that our bands were back together. I wonder who could've told them that,"

"Giselle?" he suggested.

"I think so. She would be one of the only ones who would know," she sighed. She had a disappointed face on.

"Jeanette, are you ok?"

"Oh, not you too!"

"What did I say?" he asked, frowning. "I just noticed that you're acting different,"

"Am I?" she questioned.

He nodded.

"My sisters have been asking me that all night, but I feel fine!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back.

"You sound upset,"

"But I'm not! I'm just a little tired,"

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not really,"

"What do you want to do, then?"

"I don't know," she replied, frustrated. She didn't know why she was acting this way. She never really complained.

Simon didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want her to snap at him. He didn't really know how to comfort her either.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I'm just in a bad mood,"

"Its ok, everyone has bad days," Simon replied gently. He rubbed her shoulder.

"Well I must be having a bad day, and I don't know why,"

"Sometimes we know why, and sometimes we don't. I've had plenty of bad days where someone pissed me off, and others where I was just mad at the world,"

"I was fine this morning, with you, though. Once I was with my sisters, my mood must've changed,"

"Don't worry about it," he soothed her.

She hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope tomorrow will be better," she said, her voice muffled.

"I'm sure it will be," he replied, gently rubbing her back. She sighed again.

"I guess I should go to bed. Who wants to hang around with a crab?" she asked.

"You're not a crab, and I love spending time with you. You're just having a bad day. Remember that,"

"I'm going to go put my pajamas on," she said, pulling away from him. She walked into the bedroom, and over to her drawer. She decided to find another nightgown, since she wanted to wash her old one. There was another one, but it was much shorter than the original one. She didn't care though. She walked into the bathroom, carrying both nightgowns. She put the old one in the hamper along with her clothes. She put the nightgown on, and then brushed her teeth. Then she peeked out of the bathroom door.

"Simon? I'm going to lay down," she announced.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he replied.

She walked into the bedroom, and pushed the sheets back. She climbed in, and laid down, pulling the sheets over her legs. Simon came into the bedroom, and then laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry about it,"

"I love how you're so understanding,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too," she smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better."

They kissed. Very long and passionately. Neither one of them wanted to break it up. And it only continued to get more passionate. They enjoyed the rest of their night together, as one.

**To be continued...**

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable with the last paragraph. If I did, just tell me in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Reviewing this chapter is especially important, with that last paragraph and all. Thanks for reading! Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	18. Discoveries

**Hello! I am so sorry about not updating yesterday! I was outside, trying to get tan. Instead, I got an awkward, painful sunburn, that's a color in between Alvin's red, and Brittany's pink. So, I couldn't type yesterday. Now, thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I'm glad no one felt uncomfortable. And Jeanette is fine BTW, I based that whole moody thing off of myself. Once, my two best friends and I saw an action-romance movie, and they loved it and I hated it. I was in a bad mood the whole time lol. They kept asking me what was wrong. I didn't want to tell them that I am totally not an action movie person. Except if it's a chipmunk movie. Because those are adorable! With the singing, the dancing, the romance, and everything else I just can't take it! Lol, I will always be a chipmunk fan. Especially since I've been one for over a decade lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

The next morning, Simon and Jeanette awoke within minutes of each other.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning," she replied, blushing.

They laid in silence for a few moments, Jeanette laying in Simon's arms. She suddenly pulled away, and sat straight up in the bed.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, startled by her motion.

"No. Something's wrong. Something's different." she looked around the room very rapidly "What's the date?" she said before buried her face in her paws.

Simon reached over and pressed the home button on his iPhone.

"It's February twenty fifth. Why? What's wrong?"

"This is whats wrong! I went out with my sisters February twenty third! We missed a whole entire day!" she said, removing her paws.

"Wait a minute. We missed a whole day?"

"Exactly! I knew something wasn't right,"

"How did you know, though?"

"I just had a weird feeling. Almost like something was off,"

"Well, you're right there,"

"I think it's time we paid a visit to Giselle, I think our time here's almost up,"

He nodded. They both got out of the bed, and frantically chose clothes to wear. They were becoming especially nervous, because of the major time change. They dug through their drawers, and each found a pair of clothes to wear. Jeanette went into the bathroom to change, and Simon stood in the bedroom. They were rushing. It was almost as if they were trying to catch up with time. When Jeanette came out of the bathroom, she was walking so fast that she walked right into Simon, and they both fell backwards.

"Are you ok?" they both asked at the same time. And then they laughed. Simon got to his feet, and then helped Jeanette up. They continued to race around the room, fixing the curtains and making the bed along the way.

"Are you ready?" Jeanette asked, after a few more minutes of running around.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. They walked into the living room, where Simon opened the door for Jeanette.

"Wait!" she yelled, turning around. She walked further into the living room, and grabbed the box Giselle had given them earlier in the week. "Now I'm ready." she said as she approached the front door again.

She walked into the hallway, and he locked the door behind them. They ran down the hallway, paw in paw. The box was in Jeanette's other paw. Simon anxiously pressed the elevator button, several times. The elevator seemed to be the only thing operating slowly at this moment of their lives. When it finally arrived, they stepped inside. Simon pressed the lobby button, and the elevator slowly inched downward. When they reached the lobby, Giselle was standing in front of the elevator doors. She was smiling, with her scary white teeth. Her complexion was paler than it had been, and it was flawless. Not a single blemish or beauty mark. It looked abnormal. Simon and Jeanette were equally surprised that they hadn't noticed this before.

"Follow me," she said, with a seductive glare. She walked down the hallway that she had once taken Simon and Jeanette down. They followed her as she lead them to her office. She pressed the buttons on the keypad that lead to her office, and the door buzzed. The three of them walked into the room. Giselle sat behind the desk, and Simon and Jeanette sat at the two chairs in front of the desk.

"You've noticed the time lapse," was the first thing Giselle said.

"Yes," Jeanette replied, gulping afterward.

"And I see you've brought the box,"

"Yes," Jeanette repeated.

"You've fixed the future and now you're ready to go back to the past, correct?"

"Correct," Simon and Jeanette replied at the same time.

"But first, I have a bit of explaining to do. First, I am not really human. My creator has put me in the body of this woman. I was sent here to help you. The real owner of this body died at a young age. Her name was Lydia. And I've taken her body for my own needs,"

Simon and Jeanette nodded.

"I also know about everything you've been doing. When I am not using my human form, I am present in your lives. I can be in multiple places at once. Of course, I disappear when things get too personal,"

The couple blushed. They knew what she had meant.

"Now, the time part is a little tricky. I haven't only sped up time for you, but for you're siblings as well. Time has been going faster for you, because you're anxious to return home. Time has been going faster for them because this future will be erased, and replaced,"

"What do you mean "replaced"?" Simon asked.

"This is the bad future. This is the future where the F5 tornado occurred. Since you've fixed this future, you're actual future will be much saved. I don't want to reveal too much, but I can promise you that you will not have any problems with your real future,"

"So, in the good future, the tornado didn't happen?" Jeanette asked.

"You'll find that out when you return home. I can promise, though, that everything will be going the way you wish in your real future,"

"What's in the box?" Jeanette asked, holding it up.

"When you open this box, you will be sent back to the past. If you had let your curiosity get the better of you, and opened it prematurely, then you would have a bad future. But since you fulfilled your task, and have done it without any error, when you open the box, I can guarantee that your future will go as you wish,"

"When can we open it?" Simon questioned.

"Whenever you're ready to go back to the past. You've done an excellent job here. You've reunited your siblings, you've successfully managed life as adults and as a married couple, and you've managed to work together. Congratulations! Your success will be rewarded with the best future you could possibly have. There will be no lost babies, no depression, and no tension in between yourselves and your family members."

"What will happen to you, though?" Jeanette interrogated.

"When you go, I'll go too. I'll be back to visit you in time though, whether you realize it or not. I won't be like this though. I'll be in many different forms and conditions, and you may not even realize my presence."

"Going back on something you said earlier, if you're not human then what are you?"

"I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that I have a creator, and there

are many more who are like me,"

Simon and Jeanette tried to soak all the information in. First, Giselle wasn't human. Second, the key to going back to the past was in the box. Third, their future would be as flawless as Lydia's porcelain skin.

"I have another question. Will we remember any of this?" Jeanette asked, worriedly. She had an amazing time with Simon these past few days, and she didn't want to forget those memories.

"You will remember it, but it will mostly feel like déjà vu or like you dreamt it. Of course, you may know subconsciously that it wasn't a dream, you may feel like it was,"

They nodded again, before taking in long, deep breaths.

"Are you ready to go back to the past, Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"I think so. Are you?"

He nodded.

"I wish you the best. It's been a pleasure. Now, when you really arrive here, and not by time traveling, you will have wonderful memories that you could not recollect now. Such as your wedding day. Once again, the best to you. However, you won't need my wishes, you've already set your future, " she smiled again. And then she slid a letter-opening blade over the desk. Simon took it in his paw, and flipped it over a few times. Jeanette held the box out, and Simon cut the tape. Together, they opened the flaps, and then the world around them changed.

Simon and Jeanette were suddenly surrounded by white. Giselle was gone. They were no longer in her office. Everything they saw was white. The white seemed never ending. The only thing they saw of color was each other. Even their clothes had gone white. They grabbed each other, and held on as they flew through, what they assumed, was time. The area was spacious, and as far as they could tell, there was no end. There was a loud noise in this area, and it was coming from all directions.

"Where are we?" Jeanette asked, attempting to yell over the noise.

"I have no idea!" he yelled back.

They were suddenly yanked apart. They both lost their grip on each other, and were dragged in opposite directions, Jeanette going right and Simon going left.

"No!" they cried out simultaneously, both trying to reach out and grab the other.

"It's for the best, you'll meet again!" a voice that resembled Giselle suddenly flooded the room. They accepted their fate as they were being dragged, each praying for the others safety.

**To be continued...**

**So...how was it? You just learned a heck of a lot of information! I hope I didn't confuse you! =) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I'm almost at 100 reviews! And I am SO happy about that! =D Everyone I tell is so proud of me too lol. They keep asking to read it, but I refuse. Lol, have a great day! Or night! Until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	19. Back to the Past

**Hi hi! =D I am sosososo happy right now! I broke 100 reviews! Yayyyyyy! I never dreamed this would happen! In the beginning, when I first wrote the story, I thought it would be a flop. But it isn't! I am SO happy! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and got me to where I am today. I tell all of my friends about the reviews, and they are so happy too! Of course, I haven't told them who the characters in the story are, but they are still so happy. I've even told my English teacher about the amount of reviews, and she is beyond proud of me. She tells me to sign a copy of my first book for her lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter! And don't' worry, it's not over just yet. But it will be soon :'(. So, with that, enjoy, and please review!**

"Are you guys stupid? Wake up!"

Simon and Jeanette were jolted awake from a voice that sounded like Brittany. Their eyes fluttered open, and they glanced at the door to see Brittany and Alvin standing there. Brittany had her hands on her hips and Alvin was holding a flashlight.

"What do you want?" Simon asked, grouchily.

"Uh, in case you forgot, there is a tornado on it the way. You're practically committing suicide by staying up here!"

"Can't you just leave us alone?"

"No! You're supposed to be the 'smart one', remember?"

"I am the smart one. I'm smart enough to not believe every little rumor I hear on the news,"

"Well, I don't believe every rumor, but I don't skeptisize what they say about the weather. If you want to stay here, that's up to you, but you're only risking your own lives,"

With that, he and Brittany left the doorway. You could hear their footsteps going downstairs, slowly getting further away. Finally, the house was silent again.

"We really should go downstairs," Jeanette said, sadly.

"Yeah," he agreed, and then he looked down at his watch. "It's already four o'clock in the morning!"

"What?" she asked. They had been sleeping there for five hours. She glanced out the window. The hail had stopped, and it looked dead outside. Not a thing was moving. There was no wind. The sky was also an odd greenish color, which is a tell-tale sign of a tornado. She stood up and stretched, and then she moved out of the way so Simon could do the same. He did, and then he hugged her.

"What was that for?" she asked, curiously.

"Just because I love you," he replied.

"Awww! I love you, too,"

They walked down the hallway, paw in paw, like they had in the hotel.

"Did that really just happen? That whole future thing?" Simon asked.

"I think so," she replied, smiling.

"So, I guess our future is looking pretty bright,"

"I agree, one hundred percent,"

"So, uh, are we going to mention this to the others?"

"We shouldn't. They'll think we're crazy,"

"That's true,"

"They still think an F5 tornado is going to occur!"

"They weren't reassured that it wasn't, though. We were,"

"That's true, but we didn't believe in it the whole time anyway,"

They had arrived in the basement, and immediately stopped their conversation. Everyone was already in the bathroom.

"So, you've decided to join us?" Alvin asked, raising his eyebrows.

They rolled their eyes, and sat down on the floor. Eleanor was resting her head on Theodore's shoulder. Alvin and Brittany were in the bathtub, with their legs hanging over the side of the tub. The radio was on commercial, advertising about a cell phone company.

"Exactly what time is this tornado going to occur?" Simon asked.

"Five o'clock,"

"It's a quarter to five, now,"

Everyone sighed and groaned. They waited, and waited, but it seemed like nothing was happening. Suddenly, the radio announcer came back on the air.

"We now have confirmation that an F0 tornado is happening at this moment, and not the originally suspected, F5. The wind speeds are expected to be in between sixty five and eighty five miles per hour, rather than over two hundred. Please, we advise you to stay indoors, regardless of wind speeds. If you must go outside, please be wary of falling tree limbs and flying debris. We will return after a word from our sponsors." the radio station went to another commercial, this time about a hair care product.

Simon and Jeanette smiled smugly. They knew the entire time that an F5 tornado would not occur, and they had gotten confirmation from Giselle. Alvin and Brittany just looked at each other. For what seemed like the billionth time, they were wrong. They had not only worried themselves, but Theodore and Eleanor also.

"I guess we can get out of here now," Brittany said, quietly.

"You think?" Jeanette responded, raising her eyebrows.

Alvin and Brittany looked to each other and looked back. They nodded, and then everyone stood up and stretched.

"All of that worrying for nothing," Eleanor commented, as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, but because of that, so many girls will be teenage mothers. They probably thought that this was the end of the world," Simon added.

"The end of the world is not supposed to happen until December," Alvin corrected.

"Puh-lease, you believe in that, too?" Simon groaned.

"Well, you know all about the Aztec's calender, Mr. Smarty Pants,"

"It was the Mayans Calender, Alvin,"

"I meant Mayan!"

"Yeah, right. Just make sure you use extra forms of birth control,"

Everyone snickered except Alvin and Brittany, who turned a bright red.

"At least, at least-" they stammered. They couldn't think of a comeback.

"Keep thinking," Simon prodded, smiling.

They finally gave up, and slumped down, crossing their arms over their chest's.

"I'll get you back for that comment,"

"I'll be waiting,"

"So now what?" Eleanor asked. "I don't think we should go back to bed now."

"You're right, we should stay up. We don't want to mess up our sleeping schedules," Jeanette answered.

"I have a fun idea," Brittany said, with an evil grin.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Truth or dare,"

Everyone groaned.

"What? We have to pass the time!"

"Yeah, but you tend to take things to the extremes, Brittany," Jeanette explained.

"Oh yeah? Give me an example,"

"Do you need an example?"

"I guess not," she grumbled. "Ooh, better idea!"

"What now?"

"Strip poker!"

"Even worse. Try again,"

"I don't have anymore ideas,"

"Good!" they all shouted. Except Alvin.

"I'll play strip poker," he shrugged.

"So then go upstairs, you and Britt can play. We're not stopping you,"

"No way! Not while there's a tornado going on up there,"

"Too bad, so sad," Jeanette replied, sarcastically shaking her head.

Alvin and Brittany were clearly defeated. It was four against two. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Can we please play truth or dare?" Brittany begged.

"You take things too far, Britt!"

"Please! I'm so bored!"

"So then go play with Alvin. We aren't interested in paying,"

"We could play nicky nicky nine doors!" her face brightened after a moment of pouting.

"You have to go outside to play that. And I'm not sure the neighbors will appreciate a five thirty a.m. wake up call after a tornado,"

"I give up! There is nothing to do!"

Suddenly, the lights came back on. Everyone cheered. Having power on meant having Alvin and Brittany out of their hair. They all walked over to the sofa, and sat down.

"Ooh, let's see if Jersey Shore is on!" Brittany said, grabbing the remote.

"See if Mob Wives is on first!" Alvin shouted.

"Jersey Shore!"

"Mob Wives!"

"Jersey Shore!"

"My house, my t.v., I say Mob Wives!"

"Technically, it's Dave's house and Dave's t.v.!"

"Will you two shut up, and go make out, or something! It's better than hearing you argue!" Simon shouted over their arguing. He grabbed the remote from Brittany's grasp, and handed it to Theodore.

"You put something you like on," he said to Theodore, who nodded.

"Hey!" Alvin and Brittany yelled in unison.

"You couldn't agree on what to watch, so now you don't have a say. And there's another t.v. upstairs,"

They rolled their eyes, and finally went upstairs, where they continued their arguing. After a few minutes, the arguing stopped, and the house was silent, except for the basement television.

"Thank goodness they've found something better to do," he sat back, relieved.

"They didn't even know what was on. They just assumed," Jeanette agreed.

"They fight, just so they can make up. We should call them Sam and Ron,"

Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor laughed.

"That was a good one," Jeanette agreed.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. "I think we should have our own reality t.v. show. That would be pretty interesting with all of the crazy things that go on around here,"

"Plus, they would capture all of Alvin and Brittany's outbursts, which we can use against them, someday,"

"Good idea," he smiled. Then he gently kissed her on the lips before they turned their heads towards the television.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? I know I've been asking those questions since the beginning, lol. Sadly, this story is almost over, as mentioned in my pre-story authors note :'( waaaaahhh! The good news is, that I am thinking about a sequel. The bad news is that I don't have an idea for a sequel yet. I think it will come to me, just like this story did. However, if you have any idea, feel free to tell me =). You WILL get credit for the idea, I promise. BTW, I am a fan of Sammi and Ronnie of Jersey Shore, and I hate when they fight. But they are just sosososo cute together! I love them lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And, until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	20. Taking Care of the Damage

**Hello =) Wanna hear a funny story before I comment on your reviews? Today, I had to go to the dentist. There are two girls who work there whose names are Ellie and Jeanette. Well today, I go in to get my teeth cleaned, and guess what the new hygienist's name is? Brittany! I couldn't believe it. I think it's so weird that the names of 3 my favorite cartoon/movie characters take care of my teeth! Of course, if I go to some other doctor, and their names are Alvin, Simon and Theodore, I'm gonna flip out. Lol, so that was an experience (and BTW, no cavities! =D) Ok, now to your comments. To "SimonetteFanGirl101" I am SO sorry about your fish ='(. Something like that happened to my African Dwarf Frog. Luckily, my mom felt bad and bought my sister and I a dog =). And to "ChipmunksRule4Ever" you DO have a chance! Trust me, I had no faith in this story, and now look at where I am (no gloating intended!) Plus, I've been reading "Unstoppable", and it's really good. I actually have to start commenting on stories. I also have to review "Changed " by "SimonetteFanGirl101". I've been reading both stories since the beginning. I'll try to review soon, I promise! And thanks to everyone who is submitting ideas for a sequel, I appreciate it! So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Six hours later, at about eleven o'clock in the morning, the sun was bright and shining. You could barely tell that a tornado had passed through Los Angeles. However, there was debris and tree branches in the streets, along with the shingles of some of the neighbors roofs. The wind was still a little strong, but it was nothing too bad. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had all walked through the front door, and looked at the mess they now had to clean up.

"Damn it!" Alvin cried. "First, I'm stuck in a house for eighteen hours and then I have to go outside and clean up a mess!"

"We all have to clean it up, Alvin, it's our property," Simon sighed.

"It's Dave's property!"

"You wouldn't hear that when I told you that before!" Brittany said, smacking his arm. He glared at her as he rubbed his now aching arm.

"Besides, Dave is in China right now. He isn't going to come back just to clean up a mess. And he certainly won't think we're being very responsible," Simon replied.

"Stop pulling the responsible card on me! You've been doing it for, like, fifteen freaking years!"

"And you know what? We're going to be eighteen in three weeks. It will look better on our half,"

"Well in three weeks, no one can tell me what to do anymore," Alvin replied, with a smug smile.

"Actually, there are tons of people who you have to listen to. Police officers, included,"

"You really think I'm going to get in trouble so fast?"

"Knowing you, yes. I hope you can find a good lawyer,"

Alvin grumbled to himself.

"Let's get this cleaned up, so we can go clean up the girls house after this," Simon commanded. Everyone grumbled, but followed Simon to the garage to get the cleaning tools. They needed garbage bags and rakes. They got to work, and because of their team work, were done it less than an hour.

"See? It wasn't that bad," Simon said, shrugging.

"Yeah, except now we have to go clean up a whole 'nother house!" Alvin replied, annoyed.

"Well, we'll be done fast, just like we were here,"

"Ohh, do we have to go now?"

"We might as well,"

"We might as well get our stuff if we're going to our house," Jeanette said to her sisters. They nodded. The girls walked back into the house, and then gathered their belongings. They walked back outside, carrying their bags.

"Let's take Dave's van," Simon said.

"Do we have to? It's so ugly!" Alvin moaned.

"Well, we can people to one house in one van, or we can take six people to one house in three cars. Which sounds better?"

"The second option," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"I think the first one sounds better," and with that, Simon walked into the house. He came back out, holding Dave's key ring.

"I'm driving!" Alvin cheered.

"You have your license back?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrows. Obviously, Alvin had forgotten that Dave took away his license after getting two speeding tickets.

"No," he muttered.

"Then I guess I'm driving,"

The six of them walked to Dave's car, and climbed inside. Simon quickly drove them to the girls' house, where the mess was much bigger than the boys' house. There was more branches on their lawn, and one of their windows was broken.

"Oh, no!" Eleanor exclaimed, upon sighting the broken window.

"How're we going to fix that?" Brittany asked, nervously.

"Easy," Jeanette answered, and her sisters looked at her. "We have to get a new window."

"Well, what are we supposed to do until then?" Brittany questioned, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"We should cover it with a garbage bag, from the inside. We'll need duct tape, and a black garbage bag. And then I'll call the window company. I doubt they'll get back to us fast though, they probably are overloaded with broken windows from this tornado,"

Brittany and Eleanor nodded. Then, Simon parked the van in their driveway, and everyone got out. The girls surveyed the damage before walking towards their house. Brittany unlocked the door, and they stepped inside. They immediately ran to the room with the broken window, which was their living room. Luckily, there was barely any damage on the inside of the house. The only thing was that broken glass was on the floor.

"I'll take care of that," Jeanette said, putting her belongings on the coffee table. She walked over to the hallway closet, and took out a broom and dustpan. She took the items back into the living room, and knelt on the floor. She swept the glass into the dustpan, making sure to get every fragment. Then, she carried the dustpan into the kitchen, and dumped it into the garbage. She returned the broom and dustpan to the closet, before her sisters and her walked back outside. The boys were sitting on their front step, awaiting their return. Once they spotted the girls, they stood up to help them clean up their yard. Once again, they located the tools they needed to clean, and got to work. Even though there was more damage, they still got it done in an hour. It had taken just a little bit longer than the boys' yard. After they finished, they admired their work from the sidewalk.

"That didn't take long at all," Brittany admired. "But, it was hard work."

"Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" Jeanette suggested.

"No, we should probably go home and call Dave. He would like to know what he just missed," Simon chuckled.

"Alright," she replied.

The boys said their goodbyes, before getting back into Dave's van. The Chipettes watched as they drove down the street.

"Come on, girls, let's go inside, and unpack," Eleanor said to her sisters. They turned around and walked back to their houses, groaning about another mess they had to clean. Two properties, broken glass and now their overnight bag. And then they could finally kick back and relax.

**To be continued...**

**Another day, another chapter. Sorry this chapter was so short. And there's probably going to be about 3 more chapters in this story. And then it's over ='(. So please review! I appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm gonna go review those stories I mentioned above, and then I'm gonna watch The Squeakquel. Until tomorrow, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	21. The Chipmunks' Birthday

**Heyyyy! How's it going? This is one part of a three part epilogue. There is also the topic of stripping and lesbians in this chapter. I sincerely hope this chapter doesn't offend anyone. My two friends BEGGED me to include them in my story, and when I asked them what they wanted to be, they said strippers. Lol, I know, it's weird =P. So, I turned their idea into a prank for Alvin. And don't worry, it isn't dirty or anything. BTW, there aren't going to be any tragedies in this story. Also, this is the three week anniversary of Tornado! Yayyy! So, enjoy the chapter! And please review!**

Three weeks later, the Chipmunks' birthday had arrived. They were finally eighteen years old. The morning of, Brittany made an announcement to her sisters.

"Hey girls, I'm not going to school today," she said, as she walked into the kitchen, where her sisters were eating breakfast.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"I need to set up for the boys party today,"

"They're having a party?"

"No, I hired two strippers for them. I have to set up the stripper poles,"

"What?" Eleanor and Jeanette cried out. They were shocked.

"Oh, relax. It's just a little joke on Alvin. Simon and Theodore are in on it, and besides, the strippers are lesbians anyway,"

"That doesn't make it any better!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Let me finish! They're not even gonna strip. They're wearing body suits that say "Lesbian" under their clothes. It's just a little pay back for something Alvin did to me," she smirked.

"What are you going to tell him when you aren't at school today?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll make something up on the spot," she replied, shrugging. "Ooh, this is going to be so good!"

"Are you sure about this? He'll want to get back at you,"

"I'm positive. It's gonna be awesome,"

Jeanette and Eleanor stood up to put their bowls in the sink, and then they picked up their school bags, which were on the floor.

"I'm going to take you to their house. Simon has to give me a spare key so I could get in," she grabbed her car keys, and the girls followed her out of the house. They walked to Brittany's car, with Jeanette getting in the front seat, and Eleanor getting in the back. Brittany got in the drivers side, and slid her sunglasses up her nose. She put the keys in the ignition, and then drove away. After a few minutes, they arrived at the boys' house. She beeped the horn, while her sister got out of the car. The boys came out of the house.

"Happy birthday!" Jeanette and Eleanor called out, as they walked towards them.

"Thank you," chorused three voices simultaneously.

"Why is Brittany still in the car?" Alvin asked.

"No idea. Go ask her," Jeanette replied. Alvin walked toward the car, scratching his head. Brittany rolled down the window, and spoke to Alvin.

"That reminds me, I have to give this to her," Simon said, pulling a key out of his pocket.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Jeanette asked.

"Brittany has to get revenge somehow," he shrugged. "And I'm surprised she planned something like this. Normally, she would be jealous if he even said the word stri-" Jeanette put her paw over his mouth so he would stop talking.

"You don't want him to hear!" she whispered, but in a loud voice.

"True," he agreed. Alvin walked away from the car, and Simon walked towards it. He quickly threw the key at her, and then she pulled away.

"What did she say?" Eleanor asked.

"She said she doesn't feel good. Personally, I think that she's lying,"

"What if she's pregnant?" Eleanor teased.

"She would tell me that," he replied, brushing it off for a moment. "She would tell me that, right?"

"I don't know. She's been throwing up the past few mornings. Whatever, I guess it's your problem,"

He glanced around at the others. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wow, maybe we should record this. For the first time ever, Alvin wants to go to school," Jeanette whispered to Simon, who smiled in return.

"Nah, he just wants to get this day over with,"

Jeanette and Simon got into Simon's car, and Theodore, Eleanor and Alvin got into Theodore's car.

"Are we coming here after school?"

"I guess so," he replied.

"Are we gonna help Brittany set up?"

"If she's not finished," he shrugged.

He pulled away, driving right behind Theodore. They arrived at the school in minutes. Simon parked the car quickly, and they all met at the entrance to the school.

"See you guys later," Alvin said nervously, walking to his first class. There was a half day today, for it was the last day of school before the teachers administration week. Simon and Jeanette only had one class, while the others had four. And their teacher was absent, so as soon as they finished their sub work, they were allowed to leave.

"That was the shortest day of school in my entire life," Jeanette commented, as they walked out of the building. They had barely been there for half an hour.

"I agree. It was pretty much a waste of time to come, though,"

"True, but at least our perfect attendance records will stay intact,"

They walked to Simon's car, and got in. They put their seat belts on, and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Should I call Brittany, and ask her if she needs anything?"

"That's a good idea. It will save us another trip, because you know she'll send us out to do it,"

Jeanette took out her phone, and quickly dialed Brittany.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Britt. Is there anything you need at the store?"

"No, I have everything we need. For once, I planned in advance,"

"Ok, well we'll be there in a few minutes,"

"Alright, I'll see you then,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Jeanette hung up the phone. "She doesn't need anything,"

"Alright, I guess we'll just go to my house,"

Luckily, they didn't hit any red lights, and were home sooner than expected.

"Jeanette? Simon?" Brittany called out from the living room.

"Yeah, it's us," Jeanette replied, walking into the living room. Brittany had set up two stripper poles, streamers and a "Happy Birthday!" sign.

"How does it look?" she asked, smiling.

"Good," Jeanette replied, looking around the room. Simon had also walked into the room. He nodded in approval.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just finished five minutes ago,"

"Ok. Jeanette, do you want to go upstairs to my room?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Birthday sex, birthday sex," Brittany teased, smiling.

"Isn't that something you would do tonight?" Jeanette retorted, also smiling.

"If I were you, I would stay down here. You'll want to be down here when the others get here,"

They both sighed, but reluctantly sat on the couch instead. They sat there for what seemed like hours, when the doorbell rang. The three of them walked to the front door, and Simon opened it.

"Hi, I'm Diana, and this is Lauren. We were hired for the part today," a fire-engine red-head spoke. She was wearing black booty shorts, and a hot pink tank-top. Lauren was a black-haired girl. Her hair was so black, it was almost blue. She was wearing skin-tight jeans, knee-high black boots, and a tight black t-shirt. She looked exactly like Monica, the waitress from the future.

"Do you know anyone named Monica?" she asked. Both Simon and Brittany glanced at her curiously.

"Yeah, she's my younger sister. Why?"

"I've met her before, so I was just curious," Lauren nodded at her response. Simon held the door open wider, and the girls walked inside. Soon after the girls got situated, Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor arrived.

"What is this?" Alvin questioned, once he walked into the living room. He had noticed the strippers, and the stripper poles.

"It's your birthday present," Brittany said, smiling with an evil grin. "Ok boys, sit down." she commanded, and all three boys sat on the couch.

The girls walked into the hallway, and watched while holding back laughter. The strippers did their thing, and Alvin was especially shocked at the bodysuits they were wearing. He was even more surprised that everyone was in on the plan.

"I will get my revenge on you, Brittany Miller!" he angrily laughed. "Don't forget, your birthday is in three days!"

"I'll remember that," she replied. "Come on, it isn't a birthday party without any cake!" She lead them into the kitchen, where a birthday cake was one the table. The boys sat down in front of the cake. The Chipettes sang them "Happy Birthday" and then they all enjoyed the cake.

**To be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? I hope no one was offended because of this chapter. My friends literally got down on their hands and knees until I agreed to this =P. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And please review! TTFN, gonna go watch Chipwrecked...again. Until tomorrow, Peace, Love and Chipmunks =)  
**


	22. The Chipettes' Birthday Part 1

**Hello! How are you doing? I'm good =). This chapter is very short compared to the others, because I decided to split it into two! Yay! So while it's very short, there will be an extra chapter! =D And I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I appreciate is sosososo much! Thank you all! So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Three days later, as you probably guessed, it was the Chipettes' birthday. And in Los Angeles, the weather is beautiful in January. So, the Chipmunks decided to take them to their beach house, since they didn't have school. They would spend the day at the beach, and then return home that night. Alvin had also been unsuccessfully plotting revenge on Brittany, for his "birthday surprise".

"Happy birthday!" Eleanor called out of her room, after she woke up.

"Happy birthday!" Jeanette called back. Since Brittany hadn't answered, they assumed she was still asleep. They had to wake her up, since they had to meet the boys in less than an hour. And Brittany wasn't exactly a morning person. They crept into her bedroom, where she was already stirring.

"Happy birthday!" they both called out to her, and she jolted up. She put her hand over her heart.

"Oh, happy birthday!" she said, between breaths, when she finally realized who it was.

"Did we scare you?" Eleanor asked, cautiously.

"No, no, I was having a nightmare, and you woke me up from it. I should be thanking you," she replied.

"What was it about?" Eleanor questioned.

"Everyone was murdered, and I was next," she shuddered. "But hey! We're finally eighteen!"

"Please, don't do something stupid, just because its legal," Jeanette begged.

"Oh, I won't,"

"Come on, you have to get up,"

"Why?" she whined.

"We're going to the beach today, remember?"

"I hate the beach," she replied, pouting. She folded her arms over her chest.

"You'll have a great time," Jeanette promised. Brittany tossed her sheets aside, and got up out of the bed. Then she shooed her sisters out, so she could get dressed. Eleanor and Jeanette also went to get dressed, and they met in the kitchen once they were. They ate breakfast quickly and in silence. As soon as they finished, they gathered their beach belongings, and went outside. Once again, Brittany would drive them to the boys' house. Once there, they would take Dave's van to the beach. They got into Brittany's car, the same spots as three days earlier, Jeanette in the front seat, and Eleanor in the back. Brittany got into the drivers side, and out her seat belt on. She then put the keys in the ignition, and drove away. It seemed as if they were catching every red light. Clouds were rolling in, and their moods quickly changed from happy to anxious. They prayed that the clouds would dissipate by the time they got to the beach. They arrived at the boys' house, where the three of them were standing outside, waiting. Brittany parked the car, and then the three girls climbed out of the car.

"Happy birthday!" all three boys called out at the same time.

"Thank you!" replied a chorus of three. Simon opened the van door, and Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin climbed in. Jeanette sat in the front passenger seat, while Simon drove. The beach was a little over an hour away, and they mainly sang along with the songs playing on the radio, instead of talking amongst themselves. Traffic was insane for a weekday, and the clouds were not making their arrival at the beach seem any more pleasant. When they finally arrived at the bridge to get to the beach, although there was a slight peak of sunlight, a cool breeze had taken over.

"Oh, great!" Brittany whined as they drove over the bridge to the beach. "This sure is beach weather! Look at those choppy waves!"

Sure enough, the waves were rough. Everyone groaned, mainly because their beach day seemed ruined.

"Hey, Britt, why are you still wearing sunglasses?" Alvin asked, curiously.

"Seriously?" she replied, raising one eyebrow. "I've been wearing them for over an hour, and you just now notice?"

"Uh, yeah. But you still didn't answer my question,"

"I plead the fifth," she angrily said, sitting back hard against the chair. He rolled his eyes at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Once they were over the bridge, the traffic cleared. They all breathed sighs of relief. After going through the main roads, Simon drove down a small street, and they arrived at the boys' beach house. He parked the car, and they all climbed out. Just as they did, it started raining. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all quickly ran inside the house, except for Brittany, who was trying to grab her belongings. Alvin shut and locked the front door behind him, making this his payback. Brittany hadn't realized he shut the door, and quickly shut the van door, which was already locked. She ran up to the house, and tried to open the door, but realized she couldn't. She shrieked, mainly because she was getting wet.

"Alvin Seville! You better open this door!" she screamed, as she pounded on the door.

"Nah, this is my revenge. You're gonna get all wet, Britt," he said, with fake sympathy.

"I hate you so much!" she snarled. The others tried to reach the door, but Alvin wouldn't let them by. Alvin laughed at her angry face.

"You are so hot when you're angry," he said, through fits of laughter.

"Well, I must be drop dead gorgeous, because as soon as I can, I'm going to murder you!"

The rain poured down, and Brittany's shrieks only grew louder. Finally, the rain stopped, but the damage was already done. She was soaked. Her clothes and hair were dripping. Her change of clothes was in the bag that she was carrying, and that too was soaked. The others just looked at each other, feeling helpless for Brittany.

"This was totally worth it!" Alvin yelled, pumping his fist.

Brittany shook of some of the water, and then chased after Alvin with clenched fists.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? I know, I know, I ask the same question everyday lol =). I had a question for all of you, but I forgot it. If I remember it, I'll ask you tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Until tomorrow, Peace, Love and Chipmunks =)  
**


	23. The Cat

**Hello again! =) How are you? I'm good, but tired. And I finally remembered the question I had to ask you all, which I will ask you at the bottom! And I though of an idea for a sequel, which I will also talk about at the bottom! So, this chapter is really short =( I can't believe this story is almost over. I've gotten so used to writing it. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy! And I'll see you at the bottom! =D**

Once they had gotten Brittany calmed down, the sun was once again peaking out of the clouds. They wanted to go to the beach, but were wary of the now soaked sand. They decided to go out and give the beach a try, regardless. They walked outside, and towards the direction of the beach. As soon as they walked on, they had realized it was a bad idea. Their feet sunk in, and the sand was a disgusting mess. The six immediately turned around, and walked back to the beach house. Their walk was filled with sighs and groans. When they reached the house, everyone went inside except for Alvin and Brittany who seemed to be up to no good.

"What are they up to?" Eleanor asked, as they watched from the window.

"Maybe their finally working out their differences?" Theodore suggested, hopefully.

"I don't know about that," she replied, with a frown. Alvin and Brittany were yelling at each other, but from the window, their words were incomprehensible. After a long time, Brittany finally stormed to the side of the house, and Alvin raced after her. A minute after they disappeared, their was a high pitched scream, and a fit of laughter. They glanced at each other before silently making the decision to go outside to check up on them.

"What happened?" Simon called out as they ran towards the two. Alvin was now soaked, and Brittany was holding a hose on high power. She was laughing, for she had gotten her revenge.

"This bitch turned the hose on me!" he exclaimed.

"This is my revenge!" she explained, laughing.

"Will you two ever stop?" Simon asked.

"Nope," they replied, unanimously.

"I can see this is a never-ending vicious cycle," he said, sighing.

"And it's probably only gonna get worse," Brittany said, with an evil smile.

"I think you guys should see a relationship counselor, or something," Jeanette added.

"Nah, revenge is fun," Brittany replied.

"It won't be fun when one of you gets seriously hurt,"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"The two of you should dry off, so we could celebrate the girls' birthday," Simon commanded.

They rolled their eyes at him. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor returned inside, while Alvin and Brittany continued to goof off outside.

"Wanna take a walk, Simon?" Jeanette asked. She wanted to spend alone time with him, and she also wanted Theodore and Eleanor to be alone together.

"Sure," he replied, smiling. He was glad to get away. They walked out the front door, and down the street, towards town.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked, when they were a safe distance away.

"Absolutely,"

"How did you know that stripper was related to someone you knew?"

"Well, when we were in the future, our waitress at the restaurant I ate at with my sisters was a mirror image of her,"

"That's interesting,"

"Tell me about it,"

She sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just another year older,"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," he replied, putting his arm around her.

"No, it's not. I just feel so weird. I can finally say I'm an adult,"

"True,"

"I guess I'm worried,"

"Why, though?"

"Because life is short. One day, you're graduating kindergarten, and the next your graduating high school,"

"That's also true. But that's life,"

"I know,"

"Don't worry about it, your only eighteen. For some, it works in their power, like us. For other it doesn't, like Alvin and Brittany, who will be tried as adults if they're ever arrested,"

She couldn't help but to laugh at his analysis. The clouds were once again rolling in, and this time, they were darker.

"We should probably go back if we don't want to get soaked," she said.

As they were walking back, a small white kitten approached them. Jeanette knelt down to pet it, with Simon stood warily behind her.

"Are you sure that's ok? What if it bites you?"

"It's fine," she reassured, looking up at him with a smile. She looked back at the kitten. It was wearing a name tag. She flipped it over so she could read the engravement.

"Oh, my lord," she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Read the name tag," she replied. He also knelt down, and read the engravement. The tag read "Giselle".

"This is so weird," he said, nervously looking around.

"Well, she did say she would be visiting us, whether we realized it or not,"

The kitten purred, as it rubbed against Jeanette's leg. Suddenly, it looked in the opposite direction, and took of like a speeding bullet.

"At least she kept her promise," Simon said, as he helped Jeanette to her feet. She brushed her legs off, and they continued to walk down the street.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her yet though," she replied, as they approached the beach house.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? Have I annoyed you to bits and pieces yet? Lol. Ok, so I've finally thought of an idea for a sequel. Hurricane! I think that it's going to take place in an alternative present. Like, where they would be if they had made a different choices. For example, teen pregnancy, and stuff. I'm pretty sure the main characters will be Simon and Jeanette. I'm still developing the idea, but express your thoughts on it in the comments. Now, I have a question. Have any of you ever seen West Side Story? If you haven't, it's like the Romeo and Juliet of the 1950's/1960's. I was thinking that I could do an adaption of the play, as a story. Except it would be called "West Coast Story". Please tell me your thoughts on this also. So, please tell me what you think of my ideas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, I apologize for the shortness. Please review! And make sure you tell me your thoughts! Until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	24. A Turn For the Worst

**Hello! I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was soooo busy with homework and studying and stuff. And I was thinking of ideas for "Hurricane". This chapter is very, very short because I've been busy, and I've been thinking of scenes for "Hurricane"! So, with that, please enjoy this chapter and review! **

As Simon and Jeanette walked back to the house, the clouds became darker and darker. They rushed, so they wouldn't get stuck in the rain. And luckily they made it just in time. As soon as they walked through the front door, it started pouring again. The others were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the t.v.

"We now have a confirmation that Hurricane Isabella will be hitting the West Coast in a few hours. This news comes just weeks after a tornado. The hurricane is expected to be strong, but not as bad as the one the East Coast experienced four years ago. Please, if you are near the ocean, we strongly recommend that you go inland before its too late. If you can't, please board up you windows with wooden boards. If those are unavailable, you can make large x's with duct tape on them. Make sure you stay away from windows and doors, and that you have plenty of food and water. Stay tuned for more information,"

"Oh, my lord!" Brittany exclaimed. "First a tornado, and now this! What the hell is wrong with the weather?"

"No idea," Jeanette replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"I thought it was impossible for hurricanes to occur in Los Angeles!"

"Apparently, it's not,"

"Now what?" she cried, putting her paws over her eyes.

"We eat cake?" Alvin suggested.

Brittany removed her paws, and then angrily looked at him. "You're an asshole!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! There is another natural disaster coming to Los Angeles, and all you're worried about is a cake that doesn't even belong to you!"

"Calm down,"

"Calm down? You were the one who was having a freaking panic attack when they thought that tornado was going to hit!"

"Stop fighting!" Simon yelled over them, once again. "You're panicking for no reason. If the tornado prediction was wrong, I bet this will be wrong, too,"

"How do you know?" Brittany asked, skeptically.

"I don't. I'm guessing that the weather men just want publicity and city-wide panic. Let's just follow their instructions, and stay calm,"

"Another one telling me to be calm! Here's an idea, how about we leave?" she got up off the couch, and walked towards the front door. She opened it, and rain was pouring down. It was so thick, that you couldn't see through it.

"Because, it will be impossible to drive in, and we would get Dave's van wet," Simon replied.

"So I'm going to be stuck here?"

They all nodded at her.

"I hate my life!"

"Disregarding that last comment, I think we should start to prepare ourselves for the worst," Simon commanded.

And with that, they began to prepare for the hurricane.

**To be continued...in another story, titled "Hurricane".**

**How was this final chapter? I hope it was good, since it's the last! Once again, I'm sosososo sorry for the shortness! Now, for "Hurricane". "Hurricane" is going to throw you curve balls, I promise. You will not be expecting some of the things that will happen in "Hurricane", trust me. So, keep your eyes open, the first chapter will probably be up tomorrow. And it will take off from where we left off here. So, remember to keep an eye out for it! And I hope you enjoyed this final chapter! Please review! And don't forget about "Hurricane"! Until "Hurricane", Peace, Love and Chipmunks. **


End file.
